Butterfly Fly Away
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: PART 2 IN THE 'SEVEN DAYS TO THE WOLVES' DUO: SUMMARY: MPREG WARNING: Stryker has been locked away, Spencer is free and everything is on a path to bliss until a new threat comes to power and the X-Men meet one of their worse challenges yet while Spencer deals with a challenge of his own and is too afraid to tell his own mate.-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

SUMMARY: MPREG WARNING: Stryker has been locked away, Spencer is free and everything is on a path to bliss until a new threat comes to power and the X-Men meet one of their worse challenges yet while Spencer deals with a challenge of his own and is too afraid to tell his own mate.

Sentinels are on the rise, Sabretooth wants to reclaim something he had long lost and Trask is vying for the blood of mutantkind.

There are dangers waiting for them all, a new life at risk and Spencer hopes he can survive what's to come.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha I bet all of you were expecting a few weeks before this came about, but nope! I've been dying to get my teeth into this and so here it is, chapter one of Butterfly Fly Away the second part in the 'Seven Days To The Wolves' trilogy. Enjoy my flowers!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_Discovery:_

_/The breeze against his skin was a delight. It was a warm caress against his cheek and the meadow beneath him smelled of life and wild flowers in bloom. Hearing heavy footfalls, the thumping boot familiar, Spencer smiled softly and looked up at his lover, their home in the distance, a bright image that he could never stop smiling at and when Logan dropped down next to him the feline nuzzled back into him._

_"You're looking content Darlin'," the lupine mutant commented kissing his temple._

_"I feel content Logan," Spencer replied his smile growing when a familiar, "Dad, Daddy," came from the house._

_The two mutants' grinned at one another. The chirps continued growing louder until the back door was thrown open and a girl of about three, sleep tussled and dragging a gigantic teddy bear along with her scuttled from the house and straight toward her parents a messy mop of black curls framing a tired face. Logan immediately scooped the child up kissing her nose and making her giggle._

_"Hey pup, did we wake you?"_

_"Uh huh," the child responded burrowing into her father, "Dad, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"_

_Spencer chuckled at the randomness of the question. Their daughter was almost as bad as him for having no brain function first thing in the morning. Logan kissed the top of his daughter's curly head and grinned._

_"Sure we can kiddo, up you get so I can help Daddy to his feet."_

_"I am perfectly capable Logan!"_

_Logan laughed, "Three months ago maybe but now," he pulled Spencer to his feet and pressed a hand to the firm swell of his abdomen; "You can just suck it up and let me coddle you with my pup growing inside you."_

_Smiling indulgently Spencer bent his head and kissed the lupine mutant sweetly. He couldn't have been happier.../_

* * *

><p>Spencer came to on a jolt and it took him several minutes to realise that he was awake and bizarre notions such as being pregnant were firmly left back in dreamland. Sucking down great breaths the feline looked about his familiar bedroom and once his heart stopped trying to climb from his chest the youth slumped back against his pillows and flinched when for the third morning in a row his stomach clenched painfully and for a moment Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to vomit or not. By sheer force of will his stomach didn't rebel and with a groan the feline mutant rolled from bed and reluctantly made his way to the shower.<p>

It had been two weeks since the showdown with Stryker. He had been put on trial and was now under lock and key in a large S.H.I.E.L.D facility and that was good enough for Spencer. Stripping from his bed clothes the mutant climbed into the shower and groaned in relief the second hot water fell down upon him. It was heaven. If only Logan could've been there to join him, but alas his wonderful mate was on a mission with Remy. Talk of Sentinels had become a serious problem amongst the mutant community and when there were signs that the Government or someone was actually going through with such measures to build them the X-Men thought it would be best to check it out. Spencer was still working on his shields and wouldn't be ready for missions until his empath ability was fully in his control. In honesty he wasn't too put out by that, he preferred remaining at the school and using his intelligence to help youths who wouldn't have gotten an education anywhere else without being severely mistreated and if he was being completely honest, he was hiding out a little. He didn't know what it was, it barely made sense to him, but his instincts had him seeking safety. What the danger was the feline hadn't a clue.

Reaching for the sponge the feline scrubbed himself clean, wincing when his tender stomach protested. Spencer knew he could procrastinate all he wanted but if he continued feeling ill, with his abdomen sore to touch, he'd have to swallow his pride and go see either Hank or Jean. He wasn't supposed to get sick! Hence why it was a bigger worry and he was just being damn stubborn ignoring it. Climbing from the shower the feline towelled dried and drifted back into his room, he was just pulling on his boots when his cell phone rang and the sight of GARCIA flashing on screen was enough to make the feline smile and at least for the time being forget his troubles.

"Hey Garcia," he greeted after tapping the call button.

_"Well hello my Vanilla bunny,"_ Garcia gushed jubilantly, _"And how are you and the love muffin today?"_

"Love muffin?" Spencer laughed, "Seriously Garcia?"

_"I call them as I see them sweet cheeks, so dish one-eight-seven, how are all you in New York?"_

"The usual Pen," Spencer replied gathering up papers and heading out the door, "Logan's on a mission right now and I'm not sure when he'll be back. I'm busy with classes of course, but I do miss him when he's not here, which is weird. He's only been gone two days."

_"True love kiddo,"_ Garcia informed him in her usually chipper fashion, _"The teams jet bound for New Orleans again so while they're in the air and have no use for me right now I thought I'd give you a call. So spill cream cake, I can read between the lines even from here."_

How in the holy hell did she do that? Of course he went straight for denial. "There's nothing to spill Garcia, I'm fine."

_"Yeah, this isn't Morgan you're talking to Reid, try that again."_

"You've been working with and hanging out with Profilers too long!"

_"I tell myself the very same thing every day sweetums, now go on. I know you have twenty minutes before your brood of teens arrive."_

Rolling his eyes Spencer walked around doddering students, sleepy heads and into his classroom. Switching on the lights he pulled opened the blinds and began setting up, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

_"Not a chance Vanilla Bunny."_

With a heavy sigh Spencer slumped into his chair and cringed when his stomach gave an unfriendly churn, "I've been sick the last three days."

_"That's it? No offence sweetie but everyone gets sick."_

"I can't get sick Garcia," Spencer whispered his worry coming to the forefront now that he had someone to talk to, "My regenerative powers prevent me from getting ill and I...I'm worried that my body is rejecting the forced mutation."

Garcia gasped. _"Is that even possible?"_

"I honestly don't know, but if the sickness doesn't pass I'll have to look into it."

_"Have you told Logan?"_

Spencer snorted, "I'm sorry have you not met my hot headed, easily panicked, over protective boyfriend? No, I did not tell him."

_"Reid, he will find out eventually."_

"I will tell him Garcia, but when I think there's something to tell, okay?"

_"I'll hold you to that sweet pea, anyway I better get back to work and your kiddies will be stopping in soon, so bye one-eight-seven look after my genius!"_

Spencer chuckled, "Bye Garcia!"

When the bubbly techie disconnected, Spencer set his phone down and got to his feet setting out papers on each desk. When his small bunch of juniors arrived their piteous groans made the feline laugh.

"Alright take your seats and quit groaning. This is a pop quiz hardly torture, I just want to see your level of math skill, nothing major and it won't affect your final grade at the end of the year." Spencer stopped by the blackboard and crossed his arms. "You've thirty minutes, you may begin."

The scrape of pen against paper was a nice sound and ignoring his stomach when it made yet another nauseated flip, the feline pulled out his chair and went through Remy's art papers as promised. It was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't look good," Kurt commented later at lunch his luminous yellow eyes shrewd as he studied his friend across from him, "The <em>kinder <em>wearing you out?"

Spencer prodded at his food and chuckled, "No, I guess my sleep is off without Logan being here."

"Too used to his cuddles _mein Freund_," Kurt teased reaching for his coffee mug.

"I won't even deny it Kurt," Spencer responded with a warm laugh and thankfully the blue furred mutant dropped the subject and they ended up discussing their classes. Kurt taught German. It wasn't a favourite of the students, but languages were always a good thing to have, especially for those who were determined to go to college. Cell phone blaring nosily, Spencer rooted it from his pocket and grinned.

"Ah, speak of lover boy and he shall appear," Kurt exclaimed before getting to his feet, "I'll leave you to it Penny. Talk to you later!"

Spencer smiled, waved bye to his friend and answered his cell, "Hey mutt."

_"Hey pup, man, I am so glad to hear your voice, a couple of days with just Remy and I wanna go deaf."_

_"Watch it Wolvie!"_

_"Bite me Gumbo!"_

"Can you two bicker some other time?" Spencer asked highly amused, "I'd like to have a chat with my mate!"

_"Sorry pup. How are you, classes going okay?"_

"Nothing I can't handle Logan," Spencer plucked a carrot stick from his plate and nibbled, "How's everything your end?"

_"Not great. We're done and we'll be back by the morning, but we confirmed it. They're building Sentinels, whether they've been Government approved we still don't know as of yet."_

"Garcia could probably find out."

_"Nuh uh pup, no need to drag Pen into this. Shadowcat is nearly as good and she won't be worried about being arrested and imprisoned."_

"I'd rather not risk that, but being X-Men it comes with the job description I suppose." Making sure he was alone Spencer swallowed. "I miss you Logan. Sleeping in your shirt is just not the same."

Logan's voice softened. Even across the phone Spencer could tell. _"I miss you too Darlin', I can't wait to have you back in my arms."_

Spencer smiled, "Keep my wolf safe."

_"Same goes for my cat,"_ Logan threw back, _"I'll see you in the morning baby. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Disconnecting the call was painful. Being away from Logan was like having a limb missing and Spencer was stunned and ashamed by the desire that suddenly overwhelmed him. He just wanted to break down and cry. Cursing his body's hostile bullshit as of late, the mutant gathered up the last of his lunch and dumped it in the trash. He had one more class and then he was done for the day and with the sudden fatigue wearing him down the feline couldn't wait for the reprieve.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The images flickered through his mind on a vicious reel and even now he could smell the blood, practically taste it as he drowned in it. The dream crumbled about him, the nightmare pulling him under and just as the terror reached its high point Spencer clawed his way from sleep just about swallowing his scream. His skin was soaked with sweat, hair clinging to him and when his stomach rolled violently the feline whimpered and tore from bed. He just made it to the toilet when his stomach rebelled violently and everything came back up. On his knees Spencer clutched the porcelain bowl while his body spasmed with the vicious evac. It went on for almost twenty minutes until his body had literally nothing more to give up and lying on the cold blue tiles Spencer came to a conclusion.<p>

—Something was very, very, _verrrrry_ wrong.

It was a while before the feline got vertical, his stomach protesting with a vengeance and by sheer force of will Spencer ignored it. He needed to be checked out and head dizzy the mutant sluggishly made his way from his room. It was three in the morning and the mansion was silent. No one was about and for this he was grateful. A part of him knew deep down he should get either Jean or Hank, but the other half didn't want to worry anybody. He would just do a quick ultrasound on himself and when he was sure there wasn't an unknown mass in his stomach then and only then would he consult another. Stupid, he knew, but something in him was snarling at the very idea of letting anyone near his stomach which was madness of course. His instincts were just all over the place as of late! It didn't make sense and yet having said that he couldn't fight it.

He came in contact with no one and stepping into the infirmary Spencer shut the door and headed for the end of the wing full of cots into an examination room that was fully equipped. The ultrasound machine sat in the far corner and moving it toward the gurney, Spencer yanked off his sleep shirt and tossed it aside. It was a bit tricky, but slathering gel onto his belly, the doctor climbed up onto the gurney and pressed carefully locating the tender area of his stomach. It was stupid, but he knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing by not telling anyone else and a moment later he knew why. Pressing the wand firmly down he moved it skilfully eyes locked on the ultrasound screen and everything in his world went crash because there on the screen was a perfectly formed foetus! Eyes wide Spencer reached out and wand still against his belly he found the switch he wanted with shaky fingers and just like that a heartbeat, the perfect heartbeat of a growing infant filled his ears. Holy hell his bizarre dreams were a reality.

_He was pregnant!_


	2. Favours And Fury

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all who read and reviewed! It's like a bunch of warm snugs to me! :D Okay here's chapter two, with the odd cameo. It turned out wonderfully :D and if you want to track updates and such add me on Facebook. You'll find me under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza), I'll look forward to your hand!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_Favours and Fury:_

Spencer wasn't sure how long he had spent sat out on the grounds surrounded by lush trees and solitude and truth be told he didn't really care. Dawn was only just kissing the horizon and for the last several hours the feline had sat eyes locked on a grainy picture from the ultrasound. Spencer knew enough to see that the baby—heaven help him—was roughly twelve to fourteen weeks grown and it was somehow inside a perfectly functioning womb! A womb he knew for a damn fact he didn't have four years ago! What the hell had Stryker done? Because Spencer was no fool, he knew that snake was responsible for his current predicament. By his calculations Spencer had fallen pregnant just before his empathy had created a two month long lights out. He was showing no physical changes yet which was common in first timers, but he would and then what would he do?! Abortion never occurred to the feline and never would, but the idea of carrying and giving birth to the foetus was something incomprehensible also. Rock and a hard place came to mind.

A sudden sound in the distance made the feline look up and he stiffened. The whirring sounds of the blackbird's engines were getting closer and the last thing Spencer needed was to be found outside, pale as death and clutching an ultrasound photo in his fist. Scrambling to his feet the feline stuffed the picture into his hoodie pocket and made the long trek back toward the mansion. He crossed paths with a sleepy Ororo but other then passed greetings the tired weather Witch paid no heed to the shell shocked youth. Spencer was already in the shower, evidence hidden and scrubbing away last night's excursions when the Blackbird came in for a landing and while he had the chance he pushed passed the numb and gave into the misery that lay just beneath. The tears almost choked him, the fear suffocating and sliding down, landing heavily on his ass Spencer fell apart.

He made damn sure Logan didn't find him there of course. When the feral finally stumbled into their bedroom forty-five minutes later looking thoroughly exhausted Spencer was just yanking his boots on and getting ready for classes. Logan grinned at the sight and stalking across the room he yanked the feline to his feet and kissed him. He had never been happier to feel his mate against him and once again noticed that Spencer's scent had changed. It was something the feral had noticed a few weeks previous, the aroma thickening until it was a heady sweetness that had him almost constantly on protective mode where his lover was concerned. Which was weird, but the feral didn't question it. He just blamed it on all the crap they went through recently.

Spencer responded with a soft sigh and broke the kiss nuzzling into Logan's throat, using his familiar scent to ground him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," Logan smiled kissing Spencer's throat tenderly; "I think Remy was fit to kill me if I didn't ease up on my snarkiness."

"Aren't you usually snarky?"

"Oh hardy har-har, you're a riot darlin'."

"I do try," Spencer teased giving Logan one last chaste kiss before gathering up his things. Clearly his mate had other intentions. Logan pressed his body flush against the feline's back and his intent was clear. "I need to get to class Logan."

"Cancel it," Logan told him firmly, tugging his satchel from his hands and tossing it on the floor. His wolf was hungry to reclaim his mate.

"I'm not cancelling my classes when I have been only doing this job a handful of weeks," Spencer replied stubbornly.

"Well then you're going to be late," Logan told him his tone amused. His hands wandered ignoring Spencer's exasperation—though the pup's protests were half-hearted—and gripping the feline's hips he pulled him against his own. Spencer was all for it that is until Logan's hand pressed against his belly and the most shocking thing happened.

With a shriek of fury Spencer tore from his mate's grip and put distance between them. He crouched, lips peeled back with fangs bared and a nasty warning snarl rumbled through the feline leaving Logan astounded. He had never seen his mate react in such a feral manner and knew without a doubt that if he was stupid enough to approach Spencer would skewer him without hesitation. Hands up the lupine mutant backed up a step and moved into a crouch of his own.

"Easy darlin', no one's going to hurt you, it's just me baby...Logan."

Spencer's snarls lessened the furious look melting away and blinking himself back Spencer surged upright completely horrified by his behaviour, "L-Logan, I'm sorry!" He had read about carrying animals being protective of their pregnant belly, even from their mate's, but that was still unexpected.

"It's okay Spencer," Logan soothed gently blue eyes filled with concern, "did I...Did I hurt you pup?"

Oh God, _pup_, that word made him want to suddenly puke. Shaking his head frantically Spencer moved passed his lover and gathered his things, "I got to get to class and you should get some rest, you look tired."

"Spencer—"

"We'll talk later," Spencer cut off kissing Logan on the cheek and before Logan could protest further he was out the door.

Spencer was shaken right down to the core. He had seen red the second Logan had touched his belly and had been fit to rip his throat out. It was as if by acknowledging the Foetus a whole new level of protective crap had taken over him. Hell, the very idea of _anyone_ touching his stomach was enough to have the feline extremely pissed off. Darting past students late for class and greeting the odd teacher, Spencer slipped into his classroom and thanked every deity within hearing distance that he could shield himself because Remy was casually draped over his desk drinking coffee and looking over his papers that Spencer had graded.

"Mornin' Penny," Remy greeted ebulliently, "aren't y' looking fine dis mornin' _petit_."

Spencer rolled his eyes and set his belongings down, "Morning Remy."

Remy may not have been able to read Spencer's emotions, but he knew his friend, "Y' okay _chaton_?"

Spencer wasn't able to answer. His stomach had twisted violently and he wasn't sure if he was going to vomit or not. Face pale the feline gripped the desk and sucked down a comforting breath until his insides were settled. Looking up he found Remy staring at him, red hues filled with worry and forced a smile, "I'm fine Remy."

"I find dat hard t' believe Penny, not when you look like y'r gonna puke." Scowling Remy crossed his arms. "Wanna try dat again?"

Spencer frowned and repeated firmly, "I'm fine Remy."

The Cajun merely rolled his eyes and held up his hands in defeat, "Fine, I'll let it go _petit_, but just so y' know. If y' start looking any worse, I'm handing y'r ass over t' Logan."

Spencer snorted. That was fine with him. As the pregnancy progressed the sickness would lessen. Oh Christ, he was really thinking about the pregnancy and its stages! He was already out of the first trimester, and he wasn't sure about the sickness, but he knew it was nowhere near as bad as it had been at the start of the week, mostly nausea now. When Spencer's students began to pile in Remy decided to let it go for now and left to go to breakfast and get some things done before his afternoon class. Spencer hated lying to him, hated lying to Logan, but he wasn't ready to admit what was going on.

"Alright, homework, take out last night's work and pass it along."

And just like that. He had the opportunity to forget for a few hours and even then it taunted him from the back of his mind, wearing the feline down and making him wish he could close his eyes and make it all disappear.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Logan looked up from his coffee when Remy stalked into the kitchen looking a little peeved. Figuring Remy had had yet another one of his famous fights with Rogue the feral didn't pry. Of course the Cajun appeared to be in a sharing mood.<p>

"What's up with Penny?" Remy asked deciding he'd land Spencer in it despite what he said.

Logan frowned lowering the newspaper in his hands, "what happened?"

"Nothin' really, but de _petit_ looks tired Wolvie and when I was talking t' him he suddenly freezes and looks ready t' vomit! Thought y' didn't get sick _Cher_."

"We don't," Logan admitted somewhat confused, "he was acting really weird this morning. Maybe I should drag him to see Jean."

Remy flinched at the very idea, "_Non_ Wolvie, I wouldn't. Penny would be seriously upset with y' if y' did dat. Y' know de stubborn _homme_, he'll give it a few more days and go t' Jeannie or Beast of his own accord."

"But he shouldn't have to Rems," Logan argued exasperated, "like you said with our mutations we can't get sick! In the last two decades I've never had so much as a sniffle."

"Maybe so _Cher_, but remember, Penny wasn't always a mutant and his regenerative powers were added t' de mix rather den de _petit_ being born with dem." Remy smiled dropping down into the seat across from the feral. "Y'll see Wolvie, us t' _hommes_ are worrying f'r nothin'."

Logan truly hoped that was the case. The very idea that something may be hurting his mate was enough to make his own stomach churn awfully. But what irritated him more was the fact his mate was clearly keeping something from him. He didn't bother telling Remy that, it would only make the Cajun determined to find answers and forcing information from Spencer would only make the feline bolt—too bad he couldn't take his own advice.

"What are you worrying over?"

"Good mornin' Stormy," Remy greeted hopping up and kissing her cheek as she passed, "just Penny _petit_, he's not lookin' t' hot."

"You noticed then?" Ororo asked with a frown rummaging for her mug. "Spencer's been looking unwell all week, he hasn't been eating much either."

Logan scowled, "He never told me any of this."

Ororo shrugged, "He probably didn't want to worry you Logan."

"And yet he's clearly sick enough for everyone else in the mansion to cop it!" The feral bit back angrily. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"He's in class Wolvie."

"Well Gumbo, he won't be in the next five minutes."

Ignoring his friend's protests, Logan downed the last of his coffee, tossed aside his paper and headed out. With morning classes on the halls were fairly deserted and without knocking Logan stomped into the room where Spencer was in the middle of explaining something on the blackboard.

"Logan?" The feline spluttered in a mix between shocked and annoyed.

"Class dismissed," Logan barked eyes on his lover whose pallor was the equivalent of a block of mouldy cheese.

The students hesitated, but Spencer clearly sensing trouble dismissed them and gathering their belongings they bolted before trouble could start. Spencer set down his chalk and let out an angry curse.

"What in the hell are you doing Logan? You don't get to stomp in here and throw my kids out! We're in the middle of class!"

"And now you're not, you're in the middle of explaining to me why Rems and Ro are under the impression you aren't well. In fact Ororo said you haven't been well for a few days!"

_Shit!_ Just great, that's exactly what he needed right now, "I'm fine Logan! Can't a man have a few tiring days?"

"Tiring," Logan blustered, "Spencer you look like death warmed up! And earlier this morning when I touched you, you freaked! Now I'll ask you again, what's going on?"

Spencer swallowed and wrapped his arms protectively about his middle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hit Logan or cry. He was NOT having this conversation, not when Logan was making him feel so cornered that his back was up and he was ready to fight his way out. The baby had fried his brain! His protective instincts were in overdrive and damn Remy and his big mouth, so much for saying nothing!

"Logan, I need you to back off," Spencer snapped backing away a step.

"Like fuck," Logan snarled angrily and taking another step toward his mate, "you're gonna tell me what's going on Spencer."

Spencer couldn't help it. A warning snarl ripped through him and it gave Logan pause. The lupine mutant immediately backed off sapphire eyes wide. Hearing a noise by the door Spencer looked to his left and inwardly groaned at the sight of Remy and Ororo. Their expressions were filled with concern and that only pissed him off further.

"Well since you're determined to mess up my classes today, I'm heading out."

"Spencer—"

"Fuck you Logan!" Spencer exploded shoving passed the feral and snatching up his satchel. "You don't get to order me around just because we share a bed!"

Remy and Ororo stepped aside and let Spencer passed. Logan didn't bother following, there would be no point. Half way to the garage Spencer rummaged for his cell phone and scrolling through his contacts the feline found the number he was looking for, one he had been given the day Stryker was arrested. Punching the call button the genius placed it to his ear and had an answer on the third ring.

"Hey Agent Coulson, this is Spencer Reid...I, eh, need a favour."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer had expected many things. A suited Agent, a black SUV. He did not, however, expect Nick Fury to personally retrieve him. After driving to a specific location given to him by Agent Coulson, the feline waited patiently and was not kept waiting for long. When Coulson and Fury climbed from the SUV, Spencer groaned and reluctantly climbed from the SUV Logan insisted on getting him and made his way toward the two Agents', okay with Coulson but wary of Fury.<p>

"Dr Reid," Coulson greeted in friendly manner, "good to see you again."

"You too," Spencer responded eyes sliding toward the looming figure of Fury, "Hello Agent Fury."

"Coulson has explained that you want to talk to Stryker."

"I do."

"And why should I permit that?"

Spencer scowled, "the man kidnapped me, messed with my DNA and made my life hell for four years. I'm entitled to ask him why."

Fury pursed his lips and sighed, "It won't change a damn thing."

"I know that, but I still want to talk to him."

Nick Fury was good at his job for a reason and he knew when someone was lying to him, but he let it go. The kid looked like hell and there was no harm in letting him talk to Stryker. Spencer knew it was risky. He would have no privacy when it came to this conversation, but he needed answers and Stryker was the only one he could get them from. They actually didn't have to go very far. Fury had basically brought Stryker to him. He had obviously intended to let Spencer talk to him the entire time and turning off his cell the feline followed the Agents into a building hunkered down better then Fort Knox, where Stryker was sat at a sparse desk chained, looking haggard, underfed and grinning in delight.

"Spencer," the wild looking man leered, "Well, well, yours is a face I certainly didn't expect to see."

Coulson and Fury melted into the background and Spencer pulled out the free chair and sat down his feline hues never leaving Stryker's face.

"I'm here to ask you a simple question and that's all," Spencer informed him firmly.

Stryker was positively jubilant, "Go on and ask me anything you want!"

Spencer swallowed, "What you did to my DNA, how much of me did you alter?"

Stryker blinked a menacing grin stretching his waxy features and to Spencer's surprise the man threw his head back and laughed. His chortles reverberated throughout the large room and slapping a heavy hand on the table Stryker bowed forward. "In trouble are we? Tell me, how far a long are you?"

Spencer felt Fury's and Coulson's joint shock but he ignored it, "you knew this could happen?"

"It was an unexpected side affect from the leopard DNA. You see, it was a female Leopard we used and well, there were some interesting results." Stryker sneered. "We could've removed it, but then I thought it might come in handy. I'm presuming its Logan's pup currently growing inside you?" Spencer snarled and that was answer enough for the man. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on that child, a perfect combination of two fine specimens."

Spencer wrapped an arm about his middle and snarled deeper. His instincts were taking over and he knew if Stryker said anything more it would most likely be the end of the man. Before Stryker could provoke him into doing something stupid, the feline lurched to his feet and started for the door. Fury and Coulson were on him the second he stepped outside.

"Is what Stryker was suggesting true?" Coulson demanded. "Are you really—"

"Pregnant?" Spencer finished miserably with a nod. "Three months and I have no idea what I'm going to do about it."

Fury was rarely ever stumped, but even he had nothing to say to that. Spencer wasn't expecting anything else. He didn't really want to hear what they had to say. It would do very little to change things.

"Can you bring me back to my car now?"

Coulson looked as if he had more to say, but then thought better of it. Twenty minutes later, before letting Spencer out of the Government issued SUV; Coulson grabbed his hand and pressed a card into it. It was the number Spencer already had, but the silent message was clear and thanking the Agent, Spencer climbed back into his vehicle and drove away.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer didn't go home right away. He ended up driving around for hours and when he finally returned to the mansion it was so late nearly everyone was asleep. Returning the SUV to the garage Spencer took a moment to collect his thoughts and came to a decision. He wasn't ready to tell Logan yet, but he needed an ally and help with his current situation and he knew just the person.<p>

Thankfully the infirmary had its own private entrance. No one was around to interrupt the trek around to the other side of the mansion and when Spencer slipped inside he was greatly relieved to find only one person, the very person he was looking for. He found Jean stooped over her desk, green eyes narrowed in concentration and a pile of paperwork in front of her. Spencer was hesitant to interrupt her, but the red head had noticed him despite his quietness.

"Oh, hey Spencer," Jean greeted surprised, "Is there something I can help you with?"

They weren't best friends, not by a long shot, but they had a civil understanding and for now that was all Spencer could ask for, "I...I need your help."

Jean set down the paper she was holding and approached the feline, shocked by his request, but more so by his terrified expression, "Spencer what is it, what's wrong?"

The tears he had been holding in check for hours finally won and slipped free rapidly staining his cheeks and with a pitiful groan Spencer croaked out the last thing Jean expected to hear, "I-I'm pregnant."


	3. Fear Of The Unknown

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all who read and reviewed! I love when people take the time to read. Okay flowers I'm a wee bit sick. I supposedly had strep throat back in March, but turns out my doctor may have misdiagnosed me. They think I have Glandular Fever (Mono) and because it wasn't treated it has left me weak and feeling yuck! So updates will be slow and I'm so sorry for that. If you want to track updates and such add me on Facebook. You'll find me under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza), I'll look forward to your add!

Love you flowers!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Fear of the Unknown:_

Spencer accepted the mug of tea when it was pressed into his hands and clutched it between shaky fingers. Jean hadn't said a word since his little confession and she was shielded from his empathy stopping the feline from gauging her emotions. Spencer sipped his tea in silence, head down and when Jean set a hand on his knee the feline jumped.

"Easy, easy Spencer, no one's going to hurt you." The red head said gently crouching down in front of him. "Care to explain how this happened?"

Spencer blinked and sniffled, "you believe me?"

"I do, it's a little shocking, but it's not something you of all people would lie about." Jean smiled gently. "Now, I obviously know who, but how?"

"Stryker," Spencer admitted meekly, "The Leopard DNA he spliced with my own was female and it made for interesting results. I went to see him today, he admitted to everything."

"You went to see Stryker?!" Jean spluttered.

"I had to have answers Jean," Spencer said before admitting, "I've been feeling awful and when my abdomen began getting tender I...I decided to do an ultrasound on myself."

Jean rolled her eyes, "because heaven forbid you came to one of us for help!" Jean jerked to her feet after realising what Spencer had said. "Ultrasound, do you have a photo?"

Spencer nodded and reached into his hoodie pocket rooting for a second. Pulling out the crumpled black and white picture, he handed it over to Jean and the red head gaped in astonishment. It was a perfectly formed foetus in a perfectly functioning uterus!

"You're between twelve and fourteen weeks," Jean smiled gently at him, "The child is small, but by the development that's definitely your time frame. The baby is growing well of course. Can I...Can I do another? I'd like to hear the heartbeat for myself and get a better study."

Spencer nodded numbly and took the Polaroid when it was handed to him. Jean locked the door making sure they could keep their privacy and lead Spencer to the examination room. While the telekinetic set up the ultrasound machine Spencer pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt and scrambled up onto the gurney. He was surprisingly calm despite it all and things felt easier now that Jean knew. Now if he could just drag up enough courage to tell Logan he'd be doing well. He flinched when Jean slathered the gel on his belly smiling at her apology and then there was pressure on his abdomen and just like that his baby was on the screen, heartbeat a loud and powerful thrum.

"Yeah, definitely almost fourteen weeks," Jean commented absently moving the wand over Spencer's abdomen, "ten fingers, ten toes, powerful heartbeat and oh—Um, I can tell the sex."

Spencer looked up at Jean startled, "you can tell if it's a boy or girl? I thought it was too early!" He was terrified of knowing. Knowing made it all too real.

"I can tell. Sometimes you can tell as early as fourteen weeks," Jean smiled sweetly, "but I won't tell you Spencer if that's the way you want it."

Chewing his lip the feline tried drowning out the heartbeat still filling his ears and quickly came to a decision, "What is it?"

"You, Spencer Reid, are having a girl."

Okay now it was completely and utterly real. He was three months pregnant with a baby girl and to add to it he was crying again! Jean shut down the machine, cleaned off his belly and helped him sit up. Clucking like a worried mother hen the red head helped him get back into his t-shirt and waited till he had calmed down. Sniffling Spencer scrubbed at his face and clutched his hoodie to his chest.

"I'm not showing any signs accept being sick," Spencer croaked unhappily.

"It wouldn't be the first pregnancy that has progressed that way," Jean admitted, "in the next six months it'll be become more noticeable but it mightened be by much. It's nothing to worry about though."

Spencer gave a watery laugh, "I'm a male and pregnant and I have nothing to worry about?"

Jean flinched, "I know this is a lot to take in. Even I'm still having trouble getting my head around it. But, I'm here to help you through this Spencer. The birth will obviously have to be a C-Section." Spencer nodded numbly. "And I have vitamins I want you to take and a list of food and drink I need you to stay away from."

"Okay."

Jean smiled and reached out clasping his hand, "you Spencer are one of the bravest, strongest most stubborn people I have ever met. You can do this and you'll have a great support system."

"How do I tell Logan?" Spencer asked miserably. "I don't know how to even broach this subject!"

"I suggest you tell him soon sweetie," Jean told him gently, "Logan is a wolf through and through and he has probably smelt the pregnancy off you without realising it."

Spencer groaned, he hadn't thought of that! "I suppose we're animals at the end of the—" Spencer froze. "Oh shit!"

Jean blinked, "What?"

Spencer's cheeks flamed positively crimson and it took him a few minutes before he could form a sentence, "It's, um, happened once a year for the last four years and I-I never thought anything about it. I...I, um, well there was night each year since Stryker took me where my libido went a little crazy for a few hours. It was horrible, but this year was the first time I was with anyone. I...I think I've been going into heat!"

Jean ran a hand through her hair calm as ever, "you wouldn't be the first mutant with animal based powers I've heard that from, but that was females."

Spencer laughed bitterly, "Like I wasn't weird enough."

"Well after the baby is born, we can ease your heats after that, or at least prevent pregnancy, okay?"

Spencer nodded, "thank you for this Jean. I didn't know who else to go to."

Jean smiled, "after everything, I'm honoured you came to me Spencer. I hope by the end of it, we can be real friends."

"I hope we can too," Spencer told her honestly.

"Now go on, get some sleep and here." Jean handed him and pre prepared envelope full of baby stuff. "And don't worry about Logan; old Wolverine may just surprise you."

Spencer nodded and bid the red head goodnight before heading up. The mansion was eerily quiet, the odd noises from outside cutting through the silence. He met no one on the way to his room and when he slipped into his room Logan was flat out on his belly with the duvet kicked off of him and to Spencer's surprise one of Spencer's t-shirts clutched in his fist. The sentimentality was rather sweet and with a soft smile the feline wriggled from his clothing and pulled on his favourite t-shirt to sleep in. Padding across their room he climbed into bed and needing his mate, even if Logan didn't know why, Spencer moved and burrowed into him. Logan came too on a grunt and twisted so his mate could snuggle into him properly. With the feline curled in against him something in the wolf loosened and nuzzling in he drank in Spencer's heady aroma and drifted off to sleep completely content.

It was late the next morning when Spencer woke and he was glad it was Saturday. Blinking away sleep the feline stretched lazily and jumped when he found Logan's deep sapphire blues watching him intently. Spencer winced, "hey."

"Hey," Logan replied cautious even with them still lovingly wrapped around one another.

Spencer swallowed and sat up but stayed close to Logan's heat, "I'm sorry about losing my temper yesterday."

"But why did you darlin'?" Logan asked softly. "Something's bothering you, I know it is."

Spencer let out a sigh, "Something is bothering me, but I'm not ready to talk about it...yet. Can you wait until I'm ready to tell you?"

Logan bit his lip but in the end the feral nodded reluctantly. He knew Spencer long enough now to know if Spencer was keeping it from him it was because the young genius wanted to analyse every damn thing before he told Logan and since he could also be a secretive bastard when he wanted Logan would give him his space. Moving a hand down Spencer's body, he tenderly rubbed his thigh and was rewarded when Spencer arched against him. Grinning Logan bent down nipping and nuzzling his throat and Spencer was suddenly painfully aroused. His hormones had taken yet another turn and he was a victim to them spreading his legs to let Logan fit in between his thighs. Logan took it slow, with tender kisses and light touches and when he touched Spencer's stomach this time other than a minor flinch his mate didn't go postal.

"L-Logan," Spencer whimpered, "Please stop teasing me!"

Logan shook his head and helped his wriggling mate out of his t-shirt. His mouth and tongue went to every inch of exposed skin, taking, tasting until Spencer could barely breathe. He had dissolved to whimpers, whines and broken pleas some time ago and when Logan's hungry mouth finally went to where Spencer wanted the feline arched with a strangled scream. Logan drove him further and further toward the edge. Spencer's fingers fisted in his ebony hair and with a sharp cry the feline went careening over the edge and boy was the fall brutal. Projecting by accident Spencer's pleasure hit Logan like a tonne of bricks and the feral released his mate with a barked curse. It took the feral several seconds before he was coherent again and with a playful nip to Spencer's thigh he crawled back up the feline's body.

Utterly blissed out Spencer sleepily nuzzled into Logan, "What 'bout you?"

"Came when you did Darlin'," Logan told him with a fond smile, "Sleep Spencer. You look like you could use it. I'm gonna head down to my training session and I'll be up to check on you later."

Already almost asleep Spencer simply nodded and burrowed into the heat of their bed. Logan tucked him in, placed a kiss on his temple and reluctantly went for his shower. Spencer was without a doubt out for the count when he stepped from the ensuite ten minutes later and dressing the feral headed out feeling a lot lighter than he had the day before.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Logan growled and dove out of the way just in time. His shoulder throbbed like a bitch but was already healing and at least he had missed being skewered like a pig on a spit. Remy landed heavily beside him, Rogue not long after and the pair looked drained.<p>

"Ah swear, if we survive this, Ah'm gonna kill fearless!" The southern belle griped hotly.

"He's really put it up a notch f'r us t'day yeah," Remy agreed panting heavily.

"I still say he likes to torture us when he can," Logan added grimacing when something exploded a few feet away, "Okay, this has gotta end. Gumbo, you see the canon that's been circling ever twenty minutes?"

Remy nodded, "Got it wolvie."

"Wait till it reaches the centre of the room and light it up like the fourth of July. Rogue, you and I got a flag to retrieve."

Rogue nodded determined, "On it sugah!"

It was easy in theory, a bitch in reality and yet they managed to pull it off. Using his Bō to his advantage Remy got passed several minor weapons and jumped. Using his Bō as a sort of transmitter, the Cajun touched the moving canon and just like Logan wanted lit it up like the fourth of July and got the hell out of the way. The canon erupted in a firework display causing the chaos Logan had wanted and took out quite a few lesser weapons with it. By the time the smoke cleared all three X-Men were stood on the target platform, flag in hand and grinning in delight.

The simulation shut down and Logan started for the doors once it did. No doubt Scott would have something to say concerning their performance, too bad the feral didn't care and he was already planning on getting him back when he was next in charge of the session.

"Hey Wolvie, wait up!"

Logan stopped and waited for the Cajun, "something on your mind Gumbo?"

"How's Penny?"

"Better," Logan answered truthfully stepping out of the Danger Room and making his way to the locker room, "he's still keeping something from me, but he promises to tell me what it is once he can get his head around it."

Remy shrugged, "I guess y' can't really argue with dat _Cher_."

"No I can't, not with my stubborn mate anyway." Logan gladly got out of his uniform and climbed into the shower groaning in relief when a rush of hot water blasted down upon him. "Scott grabbed me before the session. There's gonna be some sort of anti-mutant rally in the city, he wants me to check it out. Care to tag along?"

"Sure Logan, possibly best, dere's always _connards_ at dese t'ings dat find some poor defenceless mutant t' beat on."

"The fun times we live in, huh Gumbo?"

"Y' said it Wolvie."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer woke to yet another attack on his stomach and just barely made it to the bathroom. Vomiting violently the feline whimpered and waited for the hostile evac to be over. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the night before and dragging his weary body to his feet Spencer rubbed his belly reaching for his toothbrush. Skin clammy and stinking of good sex the feline happily started up the shower and soaked up the hot rush of water. Today felt better then yesterday. Spencer was slowly coming to terms with his body completely betraying him and for the first time since it had all started, a ghost of a smile tilted his lips. A baby, he was carrying a baby, his and Logan's daughter.<p>

As crazy as the whole thing was the feline was no idiot, it was a miracle! There were people desperate to have children and he was granted the very opportunity so many were denied in a most wondrous gift. He just hoped Logan would see it that way too. Under the warmth of the shower, without thinking Spencer splayed his hand over his abdomen and his smile grew. He was going to be a father and no matter what happened, it would be okay. Shutting off the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim waist, Spencer was just stepping into his room when his cell phone rang. Stretching with a yawn the feline retrieved it and grimaced. Garcia was calling and the woman was half psychic at the best of times, but then again, maybe that was a good thing? Answering it he placed it to his ear and began rummaging for clothes, "Hey Garcia."

_"Hey baby boy, you're sounding a little less gloomy, still sick?"_

Spencer yanked on a t-shirt and decided honesty was the best way to go. Knowing his luck if he lied to her, Garcia would just magically appear in his room and beat it out of him, "Stomach is still a mess, but I'm fine."

There was silence and some shuffling and it dawned on the feline that Garcia was looking for some privacy. _"Okay."_ She eventually said. _"I'm away from prying ears, what's wrong and may your hair all fall out should you lie!"_

"How do you do that?" Spencer spluttered exasperated.

_"It's a gift one-eight-seven, now spill! I only have so much time before Morgan comes harassing me. They got in a couple of hours ago and you don't want him finding out you've had a funny tummy the last few days."_

Spencer considered lying to her but there was a part of him, a very large part of him that wanted to tell her. Telling Jean was one thing, but Garcia was different. He had known Garcia for years and he needed that comfort. "I, eh, discovered a weird little quirk in my DNA mutation."

_"Oh, well, go on."_

"Stryker used a female leopard in the DNA splicing and it made some unexpected changes. It left me with a womb." Spencer cringed; it was the most embarrassing confession ever!

_"Oh, oh crap! Is that what's been making you so sick? Oh my poor vanilla bunny, well that's an easy fix, isn't it?"_

Spencer swallowed, "That's not why I'm ill. The womb is—well—it's fully functioning."

Silence and then, _"S-Spencer are you...are you saying that you're...y-you're **pregnant**?!"_

Spencer gripped the phone and hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake, "Yes."

Three, two, one, _"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THIS IS WONDERFUL!" _Spencer pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince. By a miracle nobody showed up to see why Garcia had been reduced to incoherent squealing and Spencer calmly waited out her tirade. _"Oh this is just fantastic, strange of course and completely mind blowing, but wonderful! Oh, how are you baby boy, you must've gotten such a shock?!"_

"Like you wouldn't believe," Spencer admitted getting comfy, "I've come to terms with her though."

Garcia gasped and almost dropped the phone, _"Her? You're having a girl?! How far along are you?"_

"Yes and I'm fourteen weeks. Jean was able to tell the sex."

_"Oh, so everyone knows?"_

"Um, no, not exactly," Spencer admitted, "I, eh, just needed to talk to someone and Jean seemed liked the logical option."

_"What about Logan?"_

"He doesn't know. I...I don't know how to tell him." Spencer swallowed and let some of his worry leak through. "What if he doesn't deal with it like I want?"

_"Spencer that man loves you to death and any wee sprog you carry he'll love just as much. I won't tell you when to tell him, but I will say you better do it soon." _

"I know, I will." Spencer smiled. "Thank you Garcia, I needed this chat."

_"Happy to help kiddo, want me to tell the others?"_

"No, I plan on visiting my mother next month, I'll tell them then."

_"You got it baby cakes, I best go. I'm so knitting that sweet pup something, later baby boy!"_

Laughing Spencer hung up and pocketed his cell. Amazing how much a phone call with Garcia couldn't brighten up his day and he had come to a decision. Before the day was out, he'd tell Logan about the baby.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The rally was huge. Hundreds had shown up, many of them having banners and all happy to curse mutantkind to hell and back. From what Remy and Logan could tell, there were no mutants present which was going to make their job so much easier. From what they could tell it was no Government group, or elite bullshit. It was simply a rag tag neighbourhood group looking for support and probably wouldn't last very long. For obvious reasons Remy and Logan stuck around until the crowd began to disperse. Haggard and worn the pair went to grab a coffee.<p>

"Man, I needed dis," Remy all but groaned while nearly inhaling his beverage, "Damn hatred off dese folks is givin' dis po' Cajun a migraine!"

"I don't think the pup would've been able to handle it."

"_Non_, his empathy is stronger den mine, it'd be cruel t' have him at dis." Fixing his shades Remy watched people pass by, some from the rally; others who were ordinary people and had shockingly disputed what they had to say.

Logan lifted his Styrofoam cup to his lips and stiffened a frown knitting his brows. A familiar aroma filled his nose and twisting around Remy completely forgotten the feral searched for the heady scent that was also the same scent around his mate. He found the source easily and his heart nearly stopped. Hell it all but crawled up his throat and out of his mouth because the scent strong and proud was wafting from a heavily pregnant woman. She was smiling fondly at who Logan presumed was her husband, hand resting on the bulge of her belly. The scent was exactly the same as Spencer's, only stronger and suddenly Spencer's mood-swings, change in aroma and illness made sense. Now Logan had only one thing to do, which never reached his brain because the feral had simply keeled over in a dead faint.


	4. Reaction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read, favourite, followed etc. You are the reason I do this and I love all the flowers in my garden! :D Okay this chapter is a smidge too short, but it was mainly to do with Logan's reaction and it didn't need anything else. So mostly fluff my lovelies! Enjoy!

Also I'm going to be busy for the next few days. I'm training my Rottie and it's taking up a lot of my time because quite frankly she's a heedless pain in the butt, but I love her! I also caved when my kid sister begged me to take in a kitten—which I'm allergic too—instead of letting it end up in the pound. So yeah, oodles of fun to locate a new home for her. Oh well, worth it, I'll never see an animal neglected if I can help ot :D Cross your fingers for me sweets! I hope to home her soon.

If you want to track updates and such add me on Facebook. You'll find me under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza), I'll look forward to your add!

Love you flowers!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

_Reaction:_

When Logan had keeled over in a dead faint Remy was quite sure his heart had stopped. Never in all the years had he known him had the feral simply dropped for no reason. Coffee falling from his hand the Cajun darted forward collapsing to his knees next to his best friend. A crowd had gathered, but Remy ignored them.

"Logan, hey come on now _Cher_, I need dose eyes t' open!"

People were muttering, one even pulled out a phone to call an ambulance and finally Logan let out a groan. Remy sent a silent prayer heavenward and helped one of his oldest friends to sit up keeping a firm grip on him. For a moment the feral looked comically confused and then to Remy's shock he scrambled to his feet with the biggest shit eating grin Remy had ever seen on the wolf's face. The odd person asked Logan was he okay and he waved away their concerns with such politeness that Remy could only gape. Had the feral gone through a brain switch when he had been flat on his back? Grabbing his elbow the Cajun steered him in the direction of their transport and didn't let go. Half stuffing Logan into the passenger seat the Cajun darted around to the other side and was on the road within minutes and Logan was still pretty much unresponsive.

"Wolvie, y' look like y've had one hell of an epiphany _Cher_, care t' share with me?"

Logan's grin grew even more and he tossed a look in Remy's direction, "Spencer's pregnant."

And that right there was how Remy almost totalled the X-Van. Swerving sharply off the road and coming to an abrupt stop the Cajun put on the handbrake and turned to stare at his friend yanking off his sunglasses. This was a joke, Logan had got his months mixed up and was pulling either a very late or very early April Fools prank. But no, his expression was open and honest as were his emotions. So Remy went with the second option. Logan had lost his damn mind!

"Logan, listen t' ol' Remy _petit_," Remy placated in a soft tone, "maybe y' missed somet'in' in biology class as a pup, but dats not possible _homme_!"

Logan finally shook from his fussed thoughts twisted to face the Cajun, "I'm deadly serious Gumbo."

"Logan, its official, y've lost y'r mind!" Remy looked about incredulously. "Do we have t' go back and find y'r marbles because clearly y' don't have use of dem right now!"

"Spencer's scent changed," Logan barked angrily getting defensive, "I couldn't figure out why until a few moments ago when we were around that pregnant woman."

Remy's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. He had no words and he was further stumped by Logan's emotions. He was calm enough, but excited in a good way and there was nothing to suggest the feral was lying to him or wasn't one hundred percent serious.

"Dis is de honest truth, y' aren't takin' de piss?"

"No, I don't know _how_ Remy, but Spencer _is_ pregnant."

Remy swore in French, English and because he could he tossed in a couple more languages. It was demented and yet explained so much! Why Spencer was tired and ill and why Spencer was having such serious mood-swings. Rooting for his pack of cigarettes because damn it he needed one Remy lit up and only after three good puffs did the Cajun restart the van and slip back into traffic. He opened his mouth several times to start a conversation, but in the end gave up. He just didn't know what to say.

The drive home was tense. Logan was bouncing in his seat like a barely contained toddler and Remy had just about pulled up in the garage when the feral was out of the van and rushing toward the door that lead into the mansion. The place was busy; he nearly fell over several students on his way in and took the stairs three at a time. His mate's scent reached his nose and he knew Spencer was in their room. Bursting into the bedroom Logan's eyes fell on the bed where his mate was sleeping peacefully, hair strewn all over his pillow and a book tossed beside him. One hand rested on his belly and the sight made Logan smile. Kicking off his boots the feral crossed the room and sat down bending to nuzzle Spencer's belly. The pregnancy hormones were thick and strong. They made his inner wolf preen smugly his body radiating with joy. Beneath his cheek Spencer wriggled in his sleep and Logan grinned when sleepy gold and green feline eyes locked on his face.

"Logan?" The feline questioned quite confused.

"I can smell it." Logan admitted deciding the truth was for the best. "I can smell the pregnancy on you."

Spencer surged upright eyes wide. Logan jumped back and watched as the colour drained from his lovers face. Spencer let out a whimper and launched himself off the bed and straight toward the bathroom. Logan got to the door just in time to see his mate emptying his stomach. Spencer had very little to bring up but that didn't stop his belly from spasming violently in a fit of dry heaves. After several minutes of God awful retching the feline stood shakily and flushed the toilet. He jumped a mile out of his skin when a hand was pressed to the small of his back and turned to find Logan with a glass of water. Spencer smiled gratefully and drank down the blissfully cool liquid. Logan steered him back into the bedroom and settled the youth back onto the bed. Spencer noted with amusement that the feral was fussing over him. It was sweet and then he remembered what Logan had said. Swallowing heavily Spencer lifted his head.

"You can smell it?"

Logan lurched to his feet and a smidge of shock slipped passed the calm. So he wasn't loosing it, his mate was pregnant! "How is this possible?"

After a swallow, hands twisting in a fidgety way Spencer launched into the whole thing. How he did a scan on himself, going to see Stryker and what the man had said. He told Logan he had spoken to Jean and Garcia, while apologising profusely for not telling his lover in the first place. He confessed his fear, confessed his acceptance of the baby and when all was said the feline waited to see if his mate freaked.

Logan could hardly believe it. It was one thing to think something. It was something else entirely to have it confirmed and then something else registered, "you have an ultrasound photo?"

Spencer nodded and rooted briefly before holding the Polaroid out shakily. Logan took the image and studied it and a slow smile lit up his face and softened his eyes. A baby, _their_ baby! He could scarcely believe it! Dropping down on his knees Logan yanked Spencer toward him and kissed him fiercely and with a happy laugh he dropped his head in Spencer's lap and burrowed in, cheek pressed against his belly.

"Hello in there pup, I'm your Dad."

Spencer let out a rather watery laugh and cradled Logan's head lovingly, running his fingers lazily through the feral's ebony hair. Logan pressed a kiss against his belly and rose up kissing Spencer tenderly and wiping away his tears.

"Easy darlin', I got you."

Considering he had been having a heart attack over it all and his hormones were shot to hell, Spencer was none too surprised when he broke down. Logan guided him onto the bed properly and cradled the feline through his emotional storm. Kissing his cheeks and rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually the sobs died down to hiccupped breaths and fingers teasing a loose thread on the sleeve of Logan's t-shirt Spencer snuggled in close.

"I guess I should've expected your reaction to be a good one. You did say before you'd love to see me swell up with your pup." Spencer blinked and burst out laughing. "Oh God, I was actually already pregnant when you said that!"

Chuckling Logan bent and kissed the top of his head, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Mmm, we're having a girl."

Logan rolled them and gaped down at his mate, "a girl, really?"

Spencer chuckled, "yes, really."

Logan grinned as if all his Christmases had come together at once. Bending he kissed Spencer sweetly and had every intention of thoroughly marking his mate when there was a knock on the door. Groaning the feral thumped his head heavily against the mattress and kissing the side of Spencer's throat he got up stalking across the room, yanking the door open rather forcefully. Remy stood there hands on his hips as if he were ready for an intervention.

"We need t' talk wolvie. Y' can't just toss all dat madness at me den run off! If anyt'in y' shoulda waited till I got Jeannie or Beast, cause clearly y' need y'r head examined!"

"Remy?"

Remy flinched. Ooops, he should have figured Logan was here with his mate. Smiling sheepishly the Cajun turned toward the feline and was quick to note the youth's very waxy appearance. Clearly he was still ill.

"Hey _petit_, sorry t' interrupt."

"Come in Gumbo," Logan chuckled yanking the mutant inside and closing the door, "And here. This might put your mind at ease. See, I'm not losing it."

Confused Remy accepted the Polaroid. He didn't cop Spencer's raised brow nor did he notice Logan's smug look. Unfolding the picture Remy took a minute to confirm what he was looking at, but it was rather obvious short of slapping him in the face. Looking away from the foetus the Cajun looked between both his friends, before settling his gaze on Spencer who had his arms wrapped almost protectively about his middle.

"_Merde_, wolvie was telling de truth? I t'ought de _homme_ had lost it!"

And then Remy did the last thing Spencer expected. With a whoop he planted a kiss on Logan's mouth and grabbing Spencer around the middle he lifted the feline off his feet and spun him around laughing his ass off. Spencer yelped and clung to the Cajun until he was put down. His glare went completely unnoticed.

"Take it easy with him Gumbo," Logan scolded irritably, "My mate is in a delicate condition and I won't have you causing bother to him or our daughter."

Remy's jaw dropped and he could barely contain his glee as he yanked them into a group hug, "A little girl, how _belle_! As weird as dis whole t'ing is, I'm so happy f'r y' both!"

The happy moment lasted all of three point four seconds before Spencer let out a sudden groan, followed by a curse and half ran into the ensuite slamming the door behind him. Even with the sound of retching Logan was grinning like a loon and swearing the Cajun to secrecy—at least for now—he kicked Remy out and went to tend to his mate with one hell of a bounce in his step.


	5. A Little Bit Of Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read, favourite, followed etc. You are the reason I do this and I love all the flowers in my garden! :D Okay this chapter took forever and I apologise. I've had a lot on my plate this past few days and writers block just haaaaaaad to kick in! Anyway here is chapter five and mucho thanks to my flower **Shadowcat Ninja** whose suggestions were very helpful!

I'm also sooooo excited because I got a new pet this weekend and I just realised I like my risky pets. Or what people consider risky lol anywho I got a Boa Constrictor and I've named him—wait for it—**Morgan!** Obsessed fan much? xD

If you want to track updates and such add me on Facebook. You'll find me under **Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza),** I'll look forward to your add!

Love you flowers!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

_A Little Bit of Me:_

Spencer felt like hell and he was content to glower at his lover for his current condition. Women did it, so why couldn't he? Logan on the other hand couldn't keep the silly grin off his face. In the three days since the initial confession Spencer had vomited more times than he cared to admit—mostly dry heaves the last couple of times—and as he tended to him day by day Logan couldn't stop grinning. The most recent bout of sickness—with no classes thankfully that day which meant lounging in bed until almost eleven—was nowhere near as bad as before and eventually they ended up curled up back in their bed cuddled up together and though it felt weird Spencer let Logan pull up his t-shirt and stroke the flesh of his belly. It was still so hard to believe his lover was fourteen weeks—almost fifteen weeks—pregnant with their daughter. Logan couldn't wait to see him grow and swell with life. A slight roundness had finally formed in the feline's middle, a fact Logan was happy to indulge in at every available opportunity. Moving so his head was nearer Spencer's middle Logan pressed a kiss against the warm flesh.

"This is still so surreal."

"Try being the one carrying her," Spencer teased burrowing deeper into the bed.

Logan nuzzled the soft flesh and crawled back up Spencer's body kissing him lazily. Though exhausted Spencer kissed back and burrowed into Logan. It was strange, his scent seemed to settle his roiling stomach and if he was lucky in another week or so the sickness would finally pass—hopefully. When his cell phone began to buzz on his bedside table Spencer groaned pitifully rolling over to pick up the device. By a miracle his stomach didn't churn this time and finding MORGAN flashing on screen the feline answered with as cheery a greeting as he could manage, "Hey Morgan."

_"Hey pretty boy,"_ The Agent greeted merrily, _"Just called to tell you we snagged a much needed week off and Emily, Garcia and I are going to come up and see you. Garcia insisted we go up today, but I thought I should clear it with you first."_

Well shit! Garcia the conniving vixen had no doubt done that on purpose. She was dying for Spencer to tell the others and had taken to harassing him over the whole thing. Apparently three days was much too long to wait and she absolutely refused to wait until next month when he promised to swing by for a couple of days after visiting his mother. In the Oxford dictionary Penelope Garcia's picture should be beside the word 'impatient'. Swallowing down his annoyance Spencer forced as much delight into his voice as he could muster.

"Sure, but leave it till tomorrow okay? I've no classes today or tomorrow, but I'm exhausted right now. Need to catch up on missed sleep."

Morgan's deep chuckle drifted over the line, _"the kids tiring you out huh?"_

"A little," Spencer fibbed to him, smacking Logan's hand away when it wandered, "You know how it is, days and days of stubborn individuals. I'm teaching them math and I love it, but with some of them you'd think I was trying to teach them rocket science." Spencer sighed and snuggled back into Logan. "Quite a few come from rough backgrounds and like challenging any authority figure they can, a sense of control and all that."

_"I hear ya kid. Anyway, get some sleep—even if it is still morning and you should be up! We'll catch the train early in the morning and be up your way around elevenish. Garcia's already organising a place to stay so we can make a couple a days of it. Oh and pretty boy,"_ Morgan paused for a second and Spencer knew it didn't bode well, _"you and I have something to discuss when I get up there."_

Shiiiit! That did _not_ sound good and the profiler in him had a vague idea of what that was about. Translation—Garcia blabbed. "Yeah, okay Morgan. Eh, talk later?"

Morgan chuckled over the line, _"Yeah kid, talk later."_

Disconnecting the call Spencer groaned and tossed it on the bedside table. "He knows." He stated simply.

Logan chuckled, "I figured. No offence darlin', I didn't think Garcia would keep it to herself. This is a huge secret after all."

"She wouldn't have done it on purpose of course. Knowing Garcia she blurted it out in a moment of excitement completely by accident and if Morgan knows he's being exceptionally calm about it." Spencer shrugged one lean shoulder. "In truth, I'm not all that bothered. They'll all find out eventually."

Logan burst out laughing, "You'd prefer them to find out this way rather then you having to tell them yourself, coward!"

"Okay, I won't even deny it," Spencer laughed, "tell me something Mr big bad wolf. If you were the pregnant one would you be able to tell anyone as easy as a pregnant woman would?"

Logan cringed, "probably not."

Chortling happily Spencer kissed Logan sweetly and hopped off the bed. His stomach had finally settled and the feline was suddenly starving. His eidetic memory was quit to spout facts on the normalcy of that and was swift to remind him to eat bland foods. Just because he was hungry, didn't mean it would stay down. Logan, who always seemed to know what his lover wanted, shoved his feet in his boots and followed Spencer from their room. It was still early in the day but the mansion was quiet enough despite that. Most of the students were either in class, in the recreational room or the library studying, while others kept to their rooms. They met the odd floater, greeting them as they passed and when they stepped into the kitchen they found surprisingly just Jean, Remy and Rahne. Rahne's head immediately snapped up her green eyes zeroing in on Spencer and she frowned. Getting to her feet the young girl approached and Spencer backed up just about swallowing a warning snarl.

"You dennae smell right," the Scottish girl commented with a puzzled expression, "Not wrong...just odd, it's sort of familiar."

Spencer frowned and couldn't contain his snarl a second time when Rahne took a step closer to him. The werewolf mutant jumped a little slightly startled. It was rare to hear such a noise from the placid feline. Arms rapping about his middle Spencer moved to get closer to his mate his green and gold eyes narrowed and with a low growl rumbling in his chest Rahne eventually took the hint and backed off. Frowning at Spencer for a brief second more the red head turned and left the kitchen. After a second the feline mutant relaxed and looked guiltily at the others.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I can't help it."

Jean chuckled and got to her feet heading for the kettle, "you're alright Spencer. It's just your protective instinct, that's all."

Remy and Jean were both aware each of them knew of Spencer's condition which was nice for the couple. They had someone to talk to and share in their growing joy. As expected Jean fussed over Spencer a little and the feline indulged her before wandering over to Remy and the pot he was stood over.

"Mmm, that smells heavenly Remy."

"T'ank y' Penny," Remy said cheerfully stirring the soup, "would y' like a bowl? Dere's fresh rolls in de pantry t'. Ro made dem dis morning."

Oh lovely. Ororo made positively divine bread. Spencer wasn't normally a bread eater, but for her, he'd eat the loaf in its entirety. While Logan and Jean chatted—Logan's eyes on him constantly—Spencer ventured into the pantry and gratefully accepted a steaming bowl from Remy on his return. His stomach panged painfully and in all honesty Spencer couldn't remember the last meal that had actually stayed down to give his body nourishment. Hopefully it would all settle out in the next few days because Jean was already threatening an IV, especially since he was losing weight, a fact not helped by his much quicker metabolism. Tucking in happily the feline was delighted when his stomach didn't roll violently and once his insides stopped cramping painfully Spencer tuned back into the conversation.

"How do you plan on telling the others?" Jean asked Logan gently. "They would take it quite well, with mutation; this can't be the oddest thing anyone has seen. Plus with Rahne picking up on the scent and Hank and Kurt having sensitive noses, they'll start figuring it out for themselves."

"Actually," Spencer spoke up, "I was thinking of going back to Quantico until the baby's born."

Three stunned faces twisted in his direction annnnnnnd a moment later there escaped a very blustered, "WHAT?!"

Spencer winced and rubbed his ears. "No need to shout. It's just a suggestion! I'm just not too keen on spending the next few months having people gawking at me."

Logan had nothing to say to that. The feral was no fool. He knew not everyone was going to take to it very well. Even among mutants there could be prejudice and since Spencer was the one pregnant Logan would do whatever made his mate comfortable. He loved him too much to do anything else.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan had never been happier to hear the team was getting a break. Lately it had been one case after another and all he wanted was no alarms, to walk his dog and take everything at an even pace. Crawling from bed that morning was beautiful. There was no alarm and his body clock didn't wake him until ten o'clock. Clooney hopped up from his pet bed the second Morgan moved and the Agent grinned at the Rottweiler who as usual followed him all over, butting his hip every now and again to check if Morgan was okay while Morgan scratched his ears in response. With a typical Rottie grin, tongue lolling and teeth partially exposed, Clooney plopped down outside the shower stall and waited patiently. Stripping Morgan smiled at the canine and stepped in under the spray. Clooney had been like this since he was five months old. The protective instincts in a Rottweiler were quite high and something Morgan had learnt about his dog, if anyone approached him, though Clooney became wary, he never did anything dangerous. Try to go near Henry or Jack with Clooney close and if Clooney didn't know you, you risked losing an arm.<p>

Every now and again the dog yipped to let Morgan know he was still there. Humming to himself the dark skinned man took a leisurely shower and when he finally climbed free, Clooney had fallen asleep. Chuckling he stepped across the hundred and fifty four pound dog and headed back toward the bedroom. Morgan had barely pulled on his blue t-shirt when there was ring of the doorbell. With a frown and a newly awakened Clooney trotting at his heels Morgan headed downstairs and pulled opened the door to find Garcia and Emily in casual clothes grinning like fools.

Morgan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Come in you two. Couldn't give me one day to myself, huh baby girl?"

"Not a chance baby cakes! We have a week off and we're starting it proper with some movie time, goodies and chat that don't involve any bloody, gory ickiness."

Well, Morgan couldn't argue with that. Feeding Clooney he started up the coffee machine and pulled out three mugs and set then down on the kitchen table with cream and sugar. Clooney pottered around until he settled at Garcia's feet vying for a petting which she was happy to give. Once the coffee was served Morgan settled at the table and noticed straight away that Garcia was checking her phone an awful lot and he knew it had something to do with Reid.

"So, what's up with pretty boy?"

Bingo, Garcia went completely rigid and dropped her eyes. Even Emily noticed, "Garcia?"

Chewing her lip Garcia looked between the two Agents, "Who even said there was something wrong?"

"No offence baby girl, but we've all noticed the secret calls and texts the last few days and Anderson even overheard you asking Reid was he still sick yesterday. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing bad," Garcia said quickly promising evil things for Agent Anderson, "I just...its Reid's to tell."

A scowl came across Morgan's face and mirrored it on Emily's face, "Penelope, whatever it is its huge and if Reid's in trouble—"

"A baby is hardly trouble!" Garcia slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes bugged wide. Oh no, no, no, she did not just do that!

Morgan and Emily were shell shocked, but it was Emily who was the first to recover and her tone was scandalized as was Morgan's expression, "T-They're adopting? Isn't it a little early for that?!"

"They...They aren't adopting," Garcia clarified annoyed at them, "Baby boy is...well he's...pregnant." Before either Agent could dispute it, or dissolve into fits of laughter Garcia quickly explained. She wanted to delete her own precious hard drive for blabbing, but it couldn't be helped. When she finished a silence fell over the room and suddenly lurching to his feet Morgan snatched up his cell phone from the kitchen counter and pressed number two on his speed dial. There was an answer after the third ring, _"Hey Morgan."_

"Hey pretty boy," The Agent greeted merrily though his smile was strained, "Just called to tell you we snagged a much needed week off and Emily, Garcia and I are going to come up and see you. Garcia insisted we go up today, but I thought I should clear it with you first."

Garcia let a sound of protest but with a gesture Morgan silenced her and Emily shook her head at the techie.

_"Sure, but leave it till tomorrow okay? I've no classes today or tomorrow, but I'm exhausted right now. Need to catch up on missed sleep."_

Morgan's deep chuckled petting Clooney when the dog plopped down beside him, "the kids tiring you out huh?"

_"A little,"_ Morgan could practically smell the lie across the phone and had to swallow a snarl, _"You know how it is, days and days of stubborn individuals. I'm teaching them math and I love it, but with some of them you'd think I was trying to teach them rocket science._ _Quite a few come from rough backgrounds and like challenging any authority figure they can a sense of control and all that."_

"I hear ya kid. Anyway, get some sleep—even if it is still morning and you should be up! We'll catch the train early in the morning and be up your way around elevenish. Garcia's already organising a place to stay so we can make a couple a days of it. Oh and pretty boy," Morgan paused for a second and tried to keep his temper to himself, "you and I have something to discuss when I get up there."

Spencer's reply was slow and Morgan knew he had copped the underlining meaning. _"Yeah, okay Morgan. Eh, talk later?"_

Morgan chuckled over the line, "Yeah kid, talk later." Hanging up he pocketed the phone and turned to face his friends. Emily's expression was neutral, but Garcia looked positively murderous.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Better than waiting for Reid to make the first step," Morgan retorted, "you and I both know he'll hide it as long as he can."

"He planned on visiting next month and telling you," Garcia snapped, "sometimes, Derek Morgan, you can be such a bully! Make no mistake, you upset my baby once tomorrow and you'll regret it, big time!"

And because he knew she meant it, Morgan couldn't help but wince.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Spencer walked back and forth on the train platform and part of him wanted to be elsewhere. Morgan knew—he knew the Agent knew and he was all but having a heart attack and rubbing at his belly now and again when it gave a nauseated flip. Logan who was sat reading a newspaper finally had had enough and grabbed Spencer's hand to still him.<p>

"Settle down darlin', you're only upsetting yourself and the baby."

Spencer reluctantly dropped down beside his lover and glared at the latest idiot to gawk at him. He hadn't bothered with his shades, since his spotted cheeks were a bit of a giveaway anyway and truthfully he didn't want to hide. Let people think what they wanted of him, too many years of dealing with assholes like that meant it didn't so much as phase him. Snuggling into Logan's side, Spencer grinned when the lupine male wrapped an arm about him, his broad hand covering his belly and gently caressing it. He had almost dosed off when the train from Quantico finally pulled into the station and just like that he was fully alert.

"Easy pup," Logan crooned noting his rigidness, "there your friends. They ain't gonna judge you...not if I have anything to say about it at least."

The train came to a slow crawl and finally stopped with a loud whoosh from the engines. The doors along the compartments slid open and a flow of people piled out. The last were Morgan, Garcia and Emily. Garcia immediately crossed the platform and threw her arms about Spencer hugging him carefully and kissing both his cheeks. Examining him properly the bubbly blonde scowled.

"You've lost weight."

Spencer winced, "Yeah since my stomach currently hates me, are you surprised?"

"Hmm, maybe JJ has some tips for that."

Before Spencer could answer he was interrupted by a slightly frigid, "Pretty boy." Turning to face Morgan, Spencer was ready to smile at his best friend and try and work out everything as calmly as possible, but something really weird happened. His hackles went up and he backed up a step. He was suddenly very wary of the bigger man and he wrapped his arms about his middle fighting back the need to snarl. It took a moment to taper down his protective instinct and remember that Morgan wasn't a threat to his unborn daughter, "Hey Morgan."

Morgan copped it but let it go—at least for now, "Hey kid."

Logan wrapped an arm about Spencer's waist pulling the youth next to him. He didn't want his mate lunging for the Agent. "Come on, you must be hungry, there's a great Italian not far from here."

The group left the train station and not once did Morgan take his eyes off Spencer, knowing full well what was hidden beneath his arms.


	6. Fear

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for taking the time to read. Over two thousand views already and I can't stop smiling! There may be blows between the pair of Alpha's eventually, especially with this chapter and Morgan's ability to put his foot in it even when he's trying to help!

I'm having a tiring week. Visiting the folks—I still have to remind myself why—and I get to deal with my teenage sisters bad attitudes and my stepmother's unbelievable ability to piss me off, sooooooooo my inspiration is worn a smidge thin. I'll be honest. I got the concept across, but I'm just not happy with the chapter. I literally felt as if I was scraping the bottom of the barrel and I apologise profusely for that! It's hard to feel inspired when my stepmum hates my desire to write—A fickle career choice and barely a hobby supposedly. I write better at home because then I only have to listen to the inner ramblings and chortles of my muse. I'll be home tomorrow and I can't wait! So enjoy this chapter, again I apologise for the crumminess of it and I love you all!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

_Fear:_

Spencer—to take a saying from Garcia—was shitting bricks. The Alpha in Morgan had him viciously on edge and if the Agent threw him one more annoyed glance he was going to scream. Morgan wasn't even being subtle about it. His expressions gave away his simmering temper and his emotions were washing over Spencer in waves. Disgruntled the feline yanked his shields up as high as he could and blocked out as much as he could. Logan kept him close and chatted away to Garcia. Emily threw in a tid bit now and again and Spencer didn't really tune in until they stepped into Logan's favourite Italian after leaving the X-Van only a block away. Naturally Spencer drew looks, but it was no big deal. The owner had a twin who happened to be a mutant and so he had no issue with them.

"Logan," greeted Gatito jubilantly his amber eyes twinkling with mirth, "come, sit, sit. Oh this must be Spencer?"

"Yes Gatito," Logan responded with a proud smile nudging Spencer forward so Gatito could greet the boy, "this is my Spencer."

"Oh he is absolutely gorgeous," Gatito gushed making Spencer blush, "and these are friends of yours?"

"This is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia," Logan introduced and Gatito greeted each of them in turn all smiles and polite manners.

Once everyone was adequately greeted Gatito lead them to the back of the restaurant to one of his best tables and setting down five menus he scurried off to attend to others. Spencer busied himself rooting through his menu while fully aware of the eyes on him.

"So," Derek finally said the silence becoming too much. He decided to cut to the chase. "Anything you want to tell us Reid?"

"Morgan," Garcia hissed angrily.

Spencer opened his mouth to say it was okay only to snap it shut again. The baby was picking the wrong moment to turn his stomach. The colour drained from his face and Logan dropped his menu turning to his lover with a concerned look.

"Hey darlin', you aren't looking so hot."

"I, um," Spencer swallowed heavily and groaned, "shit," He was out of his seat and darting for the bathroom. Morgan called out after him and he heard Logan chase after him but he had only one concern in mind. He was never so happy to see a toilet in his life and dropping to his knees before the porcelain bowl the brunette vomited violently.

Logan wasn't too far behind and crouching he rubbed his lover's back through the fit, "easy baby, I'm here."

"I hope you are aware how much I love you, putting up with this," Spencer rasped once his stomach had stopped trying to crawl up his throat. Logan chuckled and helped the boy to his feet. Spencer froze when he found a very pissed off Morgan stood in the doorway but ignored him and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth.

"Morning sickness huh," Morgan eventually grunted.

Spencer stiffened, "Garcia told you?"

"She blurted it out by accident yeah," Morgan admitted standing casually by the door, "how far?"

"Almost fifteen weeks."

Spencer expected many things by that revelation, what he didn't expect was Morgan to completely lose his temper, "What the fuck is wrong with you Reid? How can you let it progress that far?"

Spencer's eyes practically bugged out, "W-What?"

"When do you plan on having the termination?"

Logan went rigid beside his mate, his jaw dropped from shock and the feral was simply too stunned to locate his temper as of yet. Spencer seemed to be in a similar state next to him. In fact the feline realised his protective instincts had been justified. Morgan _was_ a threat to their unborn child. The wolf in Logan had him moving to keep a protective shield between his pregnant mate and an obviously hostile situation.

"Wanna try that again bub?" Logan asked eventually, his voice gruff with temper.

Morgan gawked at him incredulous, "For heaven sake Logan, he's male! It isn't normal, nor is it healthy! Reid can't carry it to term!"

"She," Spencer snarled out his temper getting the best of him, "We're having a girl."

Morgan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had presumed his best friend was trying to get his head around it all before the termination, but to hear Reid intended to carry it and give birth, the Agent wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or shake some sense into the feline mutant. Spencer had to know the damage he was doing! Already _it_ was draining him, making him sick. Was he really willing to risk his life for something that shouldn't have existed in the first place?! Morgan took a step toward Spencer and the feline let out a harsh snarl, his feline hues practically glowing with anger.

"Spencer, you know the statistics on pregnancy when a body isn't compatible for a baby and that's in females!" Morgan implored irritated, "You're a male; your body isn't remotely compatible!"

"But it is," Logan interrupted, "what Stryker did to him made him compatible. He can't give birth naturally, but he can carry our daughter to term."

"You're asking him to kill himself just to give you a kid!"

"Logan's not asking me to do anything Morgan," Spencer snapped, "This was my choice!"

"Easy pup," Logan said pulling the feline against his side, "don't go getting wound up."

Morgan let out an irritated curse, but the pair of mutants ignored him and moved passed the Agent and back into the restaurant. Gatito threw them a concerned look and Logan gestured they were fine. Before Morgan could corner them again they made their way back to the table and lifted their menus. Emily and Garcia were no fools. Both could practically see the hurt rolling off not only Spencer but Logan as well. The latter glared darkly at Morgan when he returned. She would deal with him later. Gatito gave them a few more minutes before returning to take their orders and once they were left alone again Spencer found his friends watching him carefully and sent a playful glare toward Garcia.

"You blabbed?"

"I'm so sorry baby cakes," Garcia immediately gushed in apology, "it just sort of, slipped out!"

Logan chuckled and kissed Spencer's temple, "Told you she couldn't hold it in."

"So, how far along are you?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Almost fifteen weeks," Logan answered her with pride.

"I can speak for myself you know," Spencer chided.

Emily grinned in excitement, "Pictures?"

With an equally as excited nod Spencer rummaged in his pocket and produced the ultra sound Polaroid and handed it to Emily. Garcia moved in closer and both women openly gushed over the image while Morgan looked fit to take a bite out of the table.

"Oh look at her little face," Garcia crooned.

"_Her_ face," Emily said with a grin, Garcia hadn't mentioned that! "Aw man, Reid, I'm so happy for you two!"

"You can't be serious?" Morgan barked incredulously. "He's pregnant and you're acting as if it's perfectly normal!"

"Watch it Morgan," Logan snarked, "you're already on thin ice."

"This is dangerous Logan! He needs to see a doctor!"

"He has seen a doctor and he's perfectly healthy!"

"_He's_ sitting right here," Spencer interjected angrily and both Morgan and Logan flinched when Spencer accidently projected his emotions over them both, "you know what, eat, enjoy, but I'm not staying here to listen to you two bite at each other."

Climbing from his seat Spencer stormed from the restaurant. Logan stopped Morgan from following him and shook his head when Garcia stood up to chase after him also. The feral would give him a few minutes before going after him. Spencer ate up the side walk and didn't stop until his temper had fairly lessened. The baby had his stomach knotting again and he rubbed it absently.

"Well, well kitten, what a pleasant surprise."

Spencer spun around terror washing over him and his green-gold eyes widened, "C-Creed?"

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Victor Creed wasn't a nervous man by any stretch of the imagination. Very little could make the brute of a man squirm, but even the great cat couldn't help but feel angsty when he was surrounded by men armed with AK-47's and quite a mutant hating attitude. Disgruntled he continued to pace back and forth only stopping when two men slipped into the sparse warehouse. He didn't recognise either man, but his ebony irises moved to the one on the left. He knew <em>he<em> was the one he should be wary of.

"Welcome," the man greeted rather jubilantly, "I am Boliver Trask and this is my assistant Eoin Reynolds."

Victor didn't react to Eoin's name, but his eyes widened slightly at the mention of Trask's. He was well known in the mutant community, enough to make the cat mutant somewhat nervous. There was also a lot of hype about him concerning the Setinal programme and what such a man wanted with him Victor didn't know. Trask hadn't exactly been discreet about his hate for mutants after all.

"And what exactly do you want with me?" He didn't particularly like the fact he had been summoned to New York, like a tethered lion made to do tricks.

Tame he was not.

With what could be considered a rather dangerous smile Trask gestured toward the table set up in the centre of the room where a rather dainty tea set waited, with scones and a plate of cookies. Victor looked at the concoction with disdain and settled his heavy weight in the chair provided. Trask happily prepared himself a cup of tea and took a scone to put on his plate. Only when he had it buttered and jammed did he eventually speak.

"So, I find myself in a bit of a predicament." Trask began taking a sip of his tea. "The Government have allowed my Setinal programme to go ahead, but despite their obvious prowess against your kind, in some cases they just don't hold up and so I came up with an interesting scheme—"

Victor snorted, "Of course you did."

Trask continued on as if Victor hadn't spoken, "Using mutant abilities to improve my Setinals would greatly improve my chances at success. There are, of course, many to choose from but I'm only interested in one, the ability to heal any wound within seconds."

Victor went perfectly rigid, his black eyes narrowing to slits. He extended his claws only slightly and placed his feet in a way that would allow for a rapid getaway if necessary. He had been used as a pawn before, never again. Copping his worry Trask threw his head back and laughed uproarisly.

"Don't fret Victor; I don't intend to use you. No, my eye is on a much bigger prize...the mutant known as Wolverine."

Oh was it now? Victor couldn't deny he was intrigued. Anything that would lead to harming Wolverine in some way was enough to make the great cat grin and lounging back, onyx eyes bright, Victor snatched up a cookie and swallowed it in one mouthful.

"I'm listening."

Trask grinned in triumph, "I need you to retrieve Wolverine for me. I already have a team ready who can make use of his DNA and in return, I have a gift."

"A gift," Victor snorted snatching another cookie, "I usually prefer cash."

Trask was quite determined and put a lot into everything he did, which included finding weak spots in people he intended to use. Truthfully it had taken quite a bit to discover Victor's weak spots; it wasn't as if he were an easy man to locate let alone find out things about, but when the right questions were asked it was amazing what one could discover, such as Victor's pining soft spot for a certain pretty faced brunette.

"Two words my friend, Spencer Reid."

Victor surged to his feet and his chair toppled back. Of all the things he expected Trask to place on the table in exchange for his services _that_ was not one of them. He had met Spencer years ago. Had helped him with money in exchange for his lush body and after a while Spencer called it off. Victor attempted to pursue him; he wouldn't dare admit he had fallen for the boy, but gave up in his endeavours when he discovered Spencer had joined the FBI. As much as he desired him, it would have been seriously foolish to chase after a man who could land him in prison for the rest of his life.

"Why would I want a fed?"

"Ex-fed," Trask informed him smugly, "you clearly haven't heard."

"Heard what," Victor snarked, his temper wearing thin and folding his thick arms across his chest the feline paced.

"That William Stryker took an interest in the boy when he found out Spencer possessed a dormant X Gene. He activated it, altered his DNA extremely and now Spencer is a mutant and he is living with the X-Men and from what my sources has told me in a romantic relationship with...Wolverine."

Half way across the room Victor spun around and stalked toward Trask with a half yelled, "WHAT?!"

Trask smiled. The Cat had taken the cream. "You heard me correctly Victor."

Victor snarled in fury and in his temper overturned the table. The chair was thrown next smashing against the wall the soldiers gathered lifted their guns nervously. Trask wasn't concerned. Victor's rage wasn't directed at him. Eventually the feline's temper tapered down and Victor turned toward Trask panting heavily. "If I bring you Wolverine, Spencer's mine? You'll leave both of us be?"

"You have my word," Trask stated calmly.

Victor swallowed. It was too good to pass up. He had desired Spencer for so long. Craved to have him warm his bed and his body, his answer was an easy one, "where can I find them?"

With a dark smile Trask tossed him a page torn from a notebook. New York. Perfect. Without a backwards glance the feral stalked from their meeting place. Trask had clearly been following Spencer and Wolverine. Their last known location was a train station and since he had both their scents committed to memory, finding them would be no real feat. Grinning almost viciously Victor got lost amongst the alleys and disappeared from sight.

As Victor had expected, locating them had been quite simple. He had found the train station with ease and located both Wolverine and Spencer's scents and followed them while ignoring the lingering looks his great girth was receiving. He was just about to snarl at a particularly offensive gawker when he saw him, familiar brunette curls and a slender figure that his body still remembered. Darting across the street, ignoring the fierce blare of a horn, Victor caught up with the familiar youth and said in a rather cocky tone.

""Well, well kitten, what a pleasant surprise."

The boy spun around eyes wide and terror a thick stench in the air, "C-Creed?"

His eyes, it was the first thing Creed noticed. The green and gold feline like hues was stunningly beautiful and taking a step forward the brute of a cat froze when a rather familiar aroma filled his nose. But he couldn't smell what he thought he smelt! Spencer was male! And yet the pregnancy hormones were thick and heady about him. Maybe it had something to do with his altered DNA? With Stryker anything was possible. Surprisingly the thought of Spencer carrying Wolverine's child didn't bother him. Lost to his demented love, he'd gladly raise the baby and then plant his own. A grin spread across his face at the thought of Spencer swelling up with his child and he took a step forward, his theory confirmed when one of Spencer's hands moved to protect his belly.

"Well kitten, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"What are you doing here Creed?" Spencer asked taking a step back.

"To retrieve what's mine," Victor informed him calmly, "and Wolverine will be coming along for the trip."

They had drawn some looks. It wasn't hard with Victor's appearance and some had even stopped to watch what was no doubt some sort of altercation. Spencer was suddenly cursing himself for leaving the others. He could take Victor easy, but at the risk of the baby it was ill advisable. For once he wished his overprotective mate had followed him.

"I won't go with you willingly," Spencer said evenly, "I don't belong to you."

Victor laughed harshly and took a threatening step forward, "That's where you're wrong kitten you've always belonged to me. I'll just look past your little rebellion and pretend you haven't been letting Wolverine screw you." Another step and Spencer couldn't help but snarl in warning. Their audience stepped back, but none were intelligent enough to get the hell out of dodge. Spencer didn't want anyone hurt; too bad Victor didn't share his sentiment. His snarl only made the bigger feline laugh. "You don't honestly think you can prevent me from taking you, do you? Are you honestly that foolish?"

"Touch me Creed and you'll lose the offending limb."

Victor threw his head back and laughed harshly. He had barely let the sound go when he was lunging forward, but Spencer was faster. Spinning out of his reach Spencer unsheathed his claws and hissed in warning. People scattered screaming, other's reached for cell phones to call the authorities and Victor merely grinned at the chaos he had caused. With a snarl he went for Spencer again and the mutant moved as fast as he could. Victor shrieked in fury when his claws tore into his shoulder, but it didn't stop him and figuring out the feline's next move he lurched forward and took Spencer down in one sweep. Spencer yelped and crashed to the ground pain exploding along his lower spine, Victor's heavy bulk practically smothering him. Furious the feline reached down inside and eyes flashing blue a shield exploded from Spencer sending Victor flying backward. The cat struck a nearby wall hard and when he hit the ground unconscious Spencer dropped his shield and staggered to his feet. He needed to get back to Logan.

He had barely gotten around the corner when the mutant in question all but crashed into him.

"Pup, hey—" Logan went stiff and reached up cupping his lover's face, "baby, what happened?"

Spencer was shaking violently and his back ached horribly from his fall, though the pain was fading fast as he healed. Still, he feared for the baby and what could've happened to her. "C-Creed," The feline eventually croaked out before the shock became too much and he collapsed.

Luckily Morgan had followed after Logan when the gruff mutant had left to check on his mate. The Agent had barely said a word when Spencer was unceremoniously dumped into his arms and Logan was unsheathing his claws and tossing the keys to the X-Van to the man, "Get Spencer back to the mansion, bring him to Jean."

"W-What, Logan, what's going on?"

"Just do it!"

Practically smelling the danger Morgan nodded and with Spencer unconscious in his arms he started back the way he came. Emily and Garcia were just stepping from the restaurant any idea of food forgotten when they caught sight of their friends.

"Reid!" Emily yelped darting forward, Garcia hot on her heels.

They had barely met up to each other when a roar of fury exploded just behind them and Logan struck the side of a van with a harsh crunch. Garcia screamed in fright seconds before a huge blonde male with black eyes tore across the street after the feral and suddenly it was an all out brawl. Morgan wanted to help, but he knew he had other priorities and getting the girls moving they left Logan to it and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Jean's head snapped up when her doors practically exploded open and the last people she expected to see spilled into her infirmary along with Remy and the Professor. Beast, who had been doing research in the corner all but leaped off his stool readied for an attack when he caught sight of who was in Morgan's arms and just like that there was movement from both doctors.<p>

"What happened?" Jean demanded once Morgan had laid Spencer out on a gurney.

"Some mutant nut Spencer called Creed."

None of the BAU members missed the stiffening in both Jean and Hank's shoulders, or the vicious curse from Remy and Morgan promised to get information later. For now Spencer was his main concern. Secret be damned Jean barked at the blue furred mutant to retrieve the ultrasound. If Beast was confused he hid it well. Yanking up Spencer's shirt Jean slathered on the cool gel. She knew Spencer needed no exam; his body healed any damage done, but the same couldn't be said for the infant and grasping the wand Jean ran it over his slightly swollen abdomen and the longer she got nothing but silence, the more her heart began to break.

* * *

><p><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<span> Cliffhanger! MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm just in one of my evil moods ;D


	7. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't updated in a month! How in heavens name did that happen? I'm so, so, sooooo very sorry! Anyway here's the next chapter. Not my best, I'm seriously blocking on this fic and I kinda forced this chapter out rather than go on hiatus—Down kiddies! I was only THINKING about a hiatus—Anywho I hope HOPE the next chapter will be better. Enjoy anyway.

Love ya!

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

_Confessions:_

Logan snarled when Creed's claws sank into his calf. His rage had been bubbling for minutes now and he was fully ready to decapitate the man. Creed bit and snarled, kicking and hitting. There was nothing clean about his fighting style, then again, Logan could fight dirty too if he wanted. People stood back watching the madness. By now there were no doubt people on the way to deal with the issue. Logan needed to get finished with Creed and fast. His main priority was to get back to his pregnant mate. Dodging yet another attack, Logan swung out and his claws connected with Creed's side making the blonde bellow with rage more so then pain. Logan yelped when he was practically launched a second later. Blood spotting his clothing, Logan twisted his neck to loosen the bones. Bruises healed rapidly, lacerations sealing within seconds. Breathing heavily the feral put distance between him and the furious feline.

"What do you want Creed?" Logan snarled wiping blood from his healed split lip.

"I want Spencer," Creed answered honestly with a manic grin twisting his features, "I'll even take the whelp in his belly too and name it as my own...Don't look so horrified Logan. It's easy to smell the pregnancy off him."

Logan snarled, "You stay away from my pregnant mate Creed."

"I can't do that Logan," Creed responded almost conversationally, "He was my mate first. I simply want to take back what's mine."

Hearing sudden chaos from behind him, Logan turned and stiffened. Cops had swarmed the place and even Creed knew when a temporary truce had to be called. Without so much as a backwards glance at his rival Creed turned and disappeared into the crowd. Logan was half tempted to go after him, but the larger part of himself needed to get back to his mate and unborn pup. With a final look at the chaos they had caused the feral bolted. Naturally some followed, but Logan had a knack for evading authority. Eventually the cops found themselves at a dead end, with no Logan in sight.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Jean waited with baited breath, moving the wand slightly to the left and when the perfect thump of a foetus heartbeat stole the dreaded silence the red head could've wept with relief. She ignored the sharp surprised gasps of Xavier and Hank and kept the wand on Spencer's abdomen a single moment more before removing it. Wiping away the gel Jean fixed his tee and removing his boots she covered the feline, making sure he was comfortable. Spencer made a soft sound nuzzling deeper into the bed. He didn't wake, but Jean didn't worry. He was exhausted and needed to sleep. Shutting off the machine Jean turned to face her audience and couldn't help a burst of laughter when she caught Hank's and Xavier's expressions. Never in all her years had she truly ever seen Xavier flummoxed, Hank many times, but never Xavier. She opened her mouth to explain only to be interrupted by a vicious curse from Morgan.<p>

"Morgan," Garcia snapped angrily scowling darkly at him, "that's enough!"

"Like hell it is!" Dark eyes flashing with temper he glowered seethingly at Jean. "You can't possibly be okay with this? Are you that okay to let him die?!"

Jean moved the machine away from Spencer's bed and ignored Morgan's question for the moment. The telepath knew no matter what she said, the Agent would not take it well. Instead she put her efforts into explaining Spencer's situation to Hank and Xavier. The shock wearing off Xavier settled back into his chair, "he's completely compatible?"

Jean nodded, "everything's functioning fine Professor. The only thing he won't be able to do is give birth naturally."

"Astounding," Hank breathed before shaking his head with a smile, "I bet he got one hell of a shock."

"Logan fainted," Remy told them highly amused, "went down like a tonne of bricks and hasn't stopped grinnin' since, Ol' wolvie can't wait t' play daddy."

Morgan couldn't believe it. They were all completely okay with it! Fight draining from the agent, Morgan turned and stalked out of the infirmary and stopping Garcia who was about to dash after him, Remy shook his head and went after him instead. Morgan headed straight for outside. The underground was stifling and he just needed to get away. He was beyond angry, at yet he didn't really know who or what he was angry at. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Morgan's attention. A light wind billowing about him, Morgan turned to find Remy lighting up a cigarette, his blood red irises never leaving his face.

"Wanna talk 'bout it Morgan?"

"No offence meant Remy, but, go away."

Remy chuckled, pulled a drag from his cigarette and sauntered toward the bulkier male completely unthreatened, "If y' don't wanna talk den fine, just listen. Y', Derek Morgan, is a grade 'A' asshole."

"Now you listen—"

"_Non_," Remy barked suddenly, "I won't listen. I'm not de one who needs an attitude adjustment. Y'r supposed t' be one of Penny's best friends and yet y' weren't exactly supportive back dere." Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to hit Remy—which would probably end badly—or scream in pure frustration. His heart pounded, and it took Remy only a second to realise what he was feeling off the Agent was raw fear. "Y'r terrified he's gonna die."

"I just got him back," Morgan said softly, "He's my best friend and for four years I thought he was dead. I—I'm afraid to be happy for him, because I'm afraid he'll die."

"Y' heard Jeannie, Penny's gonna be fine. But damn it Morgan he's gonna need all his friends." Remy scolded. "I'm guessing by Penelope's reaction in dere, dis isn't de first time y've voiced y'r opinion?"

Morgan winced, "No."

"Y' owe dat boy an apology, y' owe him y'r support," Remy continued his annoyance easing off a little, especially when he could feel Morgan's very real fear rolling off the man. "He's happy Morgan, really, really happy. He and Logan are excited t' be parents and I'm askin' y'. Even if y' can't accept dat, keep y'r opinion t' y'rself. Spencer doesn't need de stress!"

Morgan wanted to argue. He wanted to shout and kick up, and it wasn't because he was upset with Spencer. No, he was angry because he knew Remy was right. He knew he had been really unfair to his best friend. He knew he had to trust Spencer's decision, as hard as it was and he knew he better get over himself soon or Garcia was going to have his head on a platter. Things had begun to change once he had heard that heartbeat. Morgan realised he was angry with himself for so callously telling Spencer to get rid of it. Where did he get off thinking he had the right to say such a thing? Morgan swallowed heavily and cursed his stupidity. He had hurt Spencer with his words and he hadn't cared for his feelings when he had said what he had. That made him no better than any other bully Spencer had had to deal with.

"I've screwed up big time, haven't I?"

"I could tell y' no, but I won't," Remy told him tossing the butt of his cigarette, "y've done dat poor boy emotional trauma, but at least y' can fix it _Cher._"

He could and he would. Thanking Remy for the chat Morgan told him he was going for a walk. He needed to clear his head and get his thoughts in gear. Remy understood and let him off heading back inside to the others.

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked once Remy stepped back into the infirmary.

"He's fine Pen," Remy reassured her quickly, "he just needed a lil pep talk is all."

"In other words you gave him a verbal ass kicking," Emily chuckled from where she sat next to Spencer's bed, "good. He deserved it."

"Is he just not coming to terms with it?" Jean asked.

"Morgan's scared f'r Penny, dats all," Remy defended, "I guess we can't blame him. Dis is big. We sending anyone t' help Wolvie?"

"No need," Hank shook his head, "This is Wolverine we're talking about. He'll be able to fight Creed off. No doubt we'll be seeing him shortly."

Remy didn't particularly like that plan, but Hank had a point. Wolverine was well equipped to handle any situation, including the likes of Creed. Happy to butt out he took a seat beside Spencer and waited for him to wake.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p><em>A star shining in a universe far away,<em>_  
>my heart knows that we shall meet again some sweet day<br>and you, you will be the flame that burns in my breast  
>And oh, I know just by knowing you I was blessed.<br>Yes I was truly blessed._

Hayley Westenra's voice was a surprise to wake up to. To Spencer she was a lyrical genius, with a voice that soothed the soul, so it was nice to come around to her soft tones. Groggy the youth shifted in bed, his hand ghosting over the swell of his abdomen. He gave a start of surprise when he felt a sensation in his lower stomach. It took him just a second to realise he could feel his daughter moving. Flutters within him, like butterfly wings. Smiling Spencer blinked and hissed when the harsh infirmary light all but blinded him. Slightly befuddled it took the feline a second to remember what happened, "Creed!" He croaked, lurching forward. He wasn't alone. Logan sat awkwardly in a visitor's chair, tired looking and rumpled even in sleep, with blood staining his clothes, "L-Logan?"

The lupine mutant was alert almost instantly, his sapphire eyes darting about until they landed on Spencer, "Pup! Thank God you're awake. You've been out cold for hour's darlin'!"

"I have?" Spencer blinked. "Wow, I guess the stress landed me a lot harder on my ass than it should've."

"Jean said with the pregnancy it's normal. You still scared the crap outta us, mind you," Logan grinned and bent forward kissing him softly, "damn Spencer, it's good to see you awake."

"What happened?"

"When you collapsed I got Morgan to bring you back to the mansion while I dealt with Creed. We scrapped for a bit, but when the cops showed up, he bolted." Logan sighed heavily. He didn't want to pester his tired lover, but certain things needed to be asked. "What did he want Spencer?"

"Me," the feline answered immediately, "and you, of course, why you I'm not sure."

Logan frowned. That didn't make sense. Sure Creed had often challenged Logan without a valid reason, but he never sought to capture him. "Someone else is pulling the strings."

"I figured as much myself," Spencer said with a nod.

They could worry about it later. For now he had other things to occupy his thoughts, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but okay," Spencer smiled softly, "the baby's moving. I can feel her."

Logan let out a shocked sound and automatically reached for his belly. He pushed up his t-shirt covering the bulge with his hand. The heated mound was beautiful and though he wouldn't feel any kicks for a few more weeks, he still smiled and bent his head kissing his lover's pregnant belly. With a sweet and tender look Spencer ran his slender fingers through his mate's hair.

"Hey in there," Logan whispered pressing another kiss just above his lover's navel before scooting up to curl up beside the feline, "Xavier and Hank know, easy baby, calm down. They're being exceptionally opened minded about it."

"Well, that is surprising."

Logan smiled, "not really. Chuck and Beast aren't about to be prejudice when we're trying to fight for equal rights for mutants. It would just be a tad hypocritical."

"I suppose," Spencer chuckled, "where are Garcia, Emily and Morgan?"

"Emily and Garcia are grabbing a bite to eat with Remy and Morgan, I am told, went for a run." Logan shrugged. "Remy had a word with him and he's gone to run off some steam."

"That is possibly best."

"Better than me belittling you again, hey kid?"

Both Spencer and Logan jumped in surprise and looked over to where Morgan stood awkwardly in the door. Shuffling on his feet, the man ventured in and sat at the bottom of Spencer's bed. Spencer didn't say a word, his feline hues watching Morgan nervously. Dark eyes filled with remorse Morgan let out a heavy sigh, "I am so sorry Reid."

Spencer blinked. He was slightly surprised the man had apologised, "thank you Morgan."

Morgan looked between Logan and Spencer and a shaky smile curved his lips, "a baby girl, huh?"

Spencer's smile was joyous and pride filled, "yes."

"Well, I may not have said it before, but I'm saying it now...congratulations."

Spencer yawned and nestled back into the cushions behind him. With a soft sound he looked up at Logan and his best friend, "so what now?"

"Well, Chuck and I agree, that it'd be best to leave for a bit. Give Creed a hard time finding us." Logan shifted where he sat. "First thing in the morning, we're heading to Quantico."


	8. Been Meaning To

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds/X-Men or their characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is short and mostly fluff. We'll be getting back into the action with the next chapter :D Anywho enjoy my doves! And I really should point out the timeline for Criminal Minds has gotten away from me, so AU for all that lol

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

_Been Meaning To:_

Spencer Reid had never been so nervous in his whole life. Rossi's mansion loomed over them only a day later and he could hear the frantic fun of children coming from the acres of green situated at the back of the estate. Logan stood next to him, with Emily, Garcia, Remy and Morgan directly behind him. All of them were silently supportive and yet he still wanted to run. Rossi had decided to throw a barbeque and the BAU team was invited along with their families. That basically meant Hotch, Jack, JJ, Will and Henry were here alongside Rossi and certain folks didn't even know Spencer was alive yet. They had decided to keep it on the down low, so Will, Jack and Henry were about to get quite the shock.

Hearing a nearing peel of laughter Spencer and the rest twisted just in time to see Henry and Jack tear around the corner and Spencer's heart ceased. The last time he had seen his Godson, he was just barely one, now he was a tall four year old with long blonde hair and a bright smile. He didn't recognise Spencer, but Jack did.

"Uncle Spencer!" The boy shrieked in delight before tearing toward him and hugging him fiercely. Spencer chuckled and crouched before the boy. He knew the second Jack noticed his eyes. The boy went very still and touched the spots spattered across his cheeks, head tilting to one side, "Wow, you're eyes are really cool Uncle Spencer."

The innocence of a child—priceless! Hearing voices, Spencer stood and grinned when JJ and Hotch came to a stop just behind a befuddled Henry.

"Oh my God, Spence," laughing JJ threw her arms about him hugging him fiercely, "it's so good to see you!"

Spencer chuckled hugging her back, "Aw man I've missed you!"

Hotch was next to hug Spencer, slapping the man on the back and putting use to one of his rare grins. Once JJ explained who Spencer was to Henry, the four year old also went to Spencer for a hug. Well, Uncle Pen, as the boy called him. Apparently 'Spencer' was a bit beyond his speech. The group followed JJ and Hotch around to the back where a true party was in full swing and it was Will who noticed them first. The Cajun grinned at the sight until his eyes fell on Spencer and pure shock covered his face, "Spencer?!"

Spencer smiled shakily, "Hey Will."

To Spencer's surprise Will tore across the green and threw his arms about the younger man in a fierce hug, "it's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Will," the boy greeted stiffening when Will suddenly pulled back. It took him a second to realise the man wasn't looking at him. Turning he followed Will's gaze to Remy.

"Well shit, yours is a face I ain't seen in a while LeBeau," Will said with a short laugh.

"Never t'ought I'd hear y' so amused t' see me _Cher_," Remy returned with a chuckle, "Last I remember, y' were attemptin' t' arrest m' ass!" A sad look came upon the Cajun's face. "I heard 'bout y'r daddy, I was sorry t' hear 'bout his death. He was a good man."

Spencer looked between them a little surprised, "you know each other?"

Remy grinned, "_Qui Chaton_, back when Remy was just a pup on de streets of New Orleans and den later."

"An' I spent half m' time chasin' his ass," Will laughed shaking his head almost fondly, "it's good t' see ya Remy, even if you were a big pain in m' ass!"

Rossi had joined the group and Spencer greeted him jubilantly. It was so good to be together as a group. Used to Remy, Will never batted an eyelid at Spencer and before they knew it, the group were eating, chatting and genuinely having fun. Will took to Logan very well and Spencer watched fondly while the gruff mutant chatted away to Jack and Henry. Sullen he may have been but Logan was a natural with children. His baby fluttered within him, in agreement. Logan didn't stray too far from his mate. He kept close, an arm draped about his waist and hand discreetly shielding Spencer's pregnant belly. Garcia produced a camera from somewhere taking as many snapshots as she could and bit by bit troubles were forgotten as a family reunited. Spencer soaked up the warm emotions, his empathy stretching out to drink it all in. But good things often come to an end.

"So," Rossi began leaning forward dark eyes on Spencer's face, "you going to tell us the real reason for such an abrupt visit?"

Spencer chuckled and shook his head, "I keep forgetting how good you are at your job. You got us; we're here for a reason."

"And that is...?"

Will discreetly gathered up the kids and the rest of the group moved closer, expressions a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Troubles brewing back home," Logan told them straight out, "the pup and I have drawn the wrong kind of attention. Sabretooth attacked us yesterday and he's clearly working for someone. We thought it safest to get the hell out of New York."

Spencer wriggled in his seat and God damn pregnancy because that single move twisted a knot in his stomach. Carefully he set down his mug of tea and waited, hoping the sensation would pass. No such luck and with a groan the feline leaped from his chair and tore toward the mansion. A very confused JJ called his name, but Spencer didn't respond. He was too busy making a beeline for Rossi's downstairs ensuite and just barely shutting the door behind him the feline collapsed to his knees and every bit of food he had that day made a violent return trip. He was shaking and clutching the toilet bowl a moment later when Logan and JJ shoved into the room.

JJ was distraught, "Spence are you okay?!"

Logan crouched down and reached for his lover jumping when a snarl ripped through the boy, "easy pup."

"Go away Logan," Spencer snarked. He didn't mean to snap, but his current situation was fifty percent Logan's fault and if he was going to be miserable here and there then his lover could suffer too.

Taking the hint Logan smiled fondly and got to his feet. He would trust JJ to take care of him and understood that his lover would prefer someone who understood his discomfort around rather than the man who had gotten him pregnant. JJ closed the door after the feral and crouched down next to her best friend. Once he was sure his up chuck reflex was done with its workout Spencer slumped back and leant against the wall trying to catch his breath. When a cold cloth was pressed against his throat, the boy sighed and nuzzled into it, opening his eyes a fraction to see a very worried JJ hovering over him.

"I'm fine," he croaked.

"You don't look fine," JJ snapped standing up long enough to wet the cloth again, "Jesus Spencer, I've see better colour on a snowman. I thought you couldn't get sick anymore?"

"I'm not sick."

"Tell that to your gag reflex."

Spencer chuckled and smiled up at his best friend, "It'll settle down after a while. Of course, I'm learning a newfound respect for you Jayje."

JJ looked at him completely confused, but something clicked and slowly she lowered the cloth, "Spence are you saying that...that you're pregnant?"

Spencer nodded, "Stryker messed with my DNA more than we realised. I'm fifteen weeks pregnant with a baby girl."

JJ opened and closed her mouth several times. She honestly didn't know what to say, except, "are you happy about this?"

Spencer smiled an honest Spencer smile, "extremely. I mean, it's by far the weirdest situation I've ever been in, but I'm happy."

JJ smiled, "then I'm happy for you."

Grinning Spencer scrambled to his feet. He wasn't stupid, JJ was slightly stunned, but being a good friend she was giving her support without question. Together they ventured back outside and Spencer knew by Will's, Hotch's and Rossi's faces that Logan had caught them up to speed. Nervously the boy stood beside JJ and getting from his chair Rossi put a stop to the awkward silence by holding up his glass and saying, "Well, I'm honorary grandpa!"

And just like that his family had accepted it and the tension Spencer didn't realise he was holding onto finally let go.


	9. Reunions And Kidnappings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiiiiiiii! Yeah, I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself. Four months? I apologize profusely! But guess what 'SEVEN DAYS TO THE WOLVES' has won Best Slash in the Profiler Choice Awards! :D Thank you so much to everyone of you lovely flowers who nominated me! I am totally warmed by it all! Anywho, here's the next chapter. Enjoy my doves!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

_Reunions and Kidnappings:_

Three days later found Spencer and Logan getting ready to take a trip to Las Vegas. Spencer had been putting it off for too long now. He was still dead in the eyes of most and he missed his mother greatly. Rossi had taken care of his mother the last four years, something he intended to eventually pay back. JJ had gotten over her shock and had taken to fussing over Spencer, a fact that irked Spencer and yet a piece of him appreciated the coddling. Spencer's pregnancy sickness had also backed off. In the last two days he felt great. He just hoped it would last.

"Logan!" The boy yelped, laughing and squirming free from his mate's searching hands, "we're leaving in five minutes!"

"Mm, that sounds like a challenge."

"The hell it is, grab your bag and come on." Grinning Spencer dodged his mate and out of the suite Rossi had given them for their stay.

With a grin Logan followed after his mate, catching up with him at the stairs. Wrapping an arm about his waist he kissed Spencer's cheek, cupping the slight swell of his abdomen. Spencer smiled and burrowed into Logan's side. The cat in him couldn't get enough of his mate's closeness. Pregnancy had left him seeking out the comfort Logan offered. He felt restless if the lupine mutant wasn't near him. Instinct and all that, his pregnant state liked having his strong mate around.

"I can't wait until I can feel the baby moving," Logan commented taking Spencer's hand at the bottom of the stairs and spinning him into his arms making the feline laugh, "can you feel anything?"

"Flutters mostly, it'll be seven to ten weeks more before you can feel anything." Spencer bent his head and kissed Logan sweetly. "Now come on, I'm starving and we're heading in a couple of minutes. I want to grab something from the kitchen before we go."

Logan kissed his lover one last time and while Spencer went to grab something to snack on the lupine mutant put their bags in the car. He found Remy stood outside enjoying a cigarette and chuckled. The Cajun looked highly disgruntled about being up so early, pressed lazily against a large oak tree.

"I hope y' know what I do f'r y' Wolvie," Remy groaned dramatically stifling a yawn, "I'm exhausted."

"Considering you were up to all hours drinking and chatting to Dave, I'm not surprised Gumbo," Logan returned dryly.

Chuckling Remy tossed his cigarette, a charge disintegrating it with a little snap of sound and stepped away from the tree he was perched against. "How's Penny dis morning?"

"Tired, but fine," Logan answered with a warm smile, "I think he's nervous about this trip."

"Wouldn't y' be? He hasn't seen his mother in over f'r years."

"And there's that whole she still thinks I'm dead thing," Spencer added walking toward them.

Remy and Logan smiled sheepishly. They looked guilty, but Spencer simply laughed and handed Logan a final bag that had been left on the porch. "I left a note for Rossi, I doubt he'd appreciate being woken up at five am."

"I know how he feels," Remy complained.

Both the men ignored him. Double checks were done and all three clambering into the SUV, they got comfy. More than once a nervous Spencer suggested driving the thirty-six hours to Las Vegas, but Remy and Logan ignored him. Five hours on a plane was much better than thirty-six hours in a cramped car, more considering they'd have to add in stops along the way. Spencer knew when he was beaten and curling up, he produced JR Ward's _Covet_ from his satchel. The author had become one of his favourites and he just had to get into her Fallen Angel's spin-off. Four years ago he doubted such a preposterous genre would have drawn his attention, but, things changed. The trip to the airport was pretty uneventful, although there was a few amusing growly moments with airport security. They hadn't taken kindly to Spencer or Remy's physical mutations. Logan snarled, guns were pulled and with some of Spencer's empathy and the right words, the situation was diffused and they were allowed to board the plane. Of course the passengers continued to glare, harsh whispers following the three mutants, but none of the men cared, taking their seats at the centre of the aircraft. Logan and Remy kept Spencer in between them. The feline rolled his eyes at this. As if he didn't notice what the pair were up to. He highly doubted anyone was going to attack him and if anyone was that stupid, they were in for a nasty surprise.

Spencer was dosing before they even took to the air. Pregnancy was taxing on the body and at Hank's suggestion he gave into the desire to sleep whenever possible. The plane rumbled along, accelerated and took to the air in a smooth rise. Grumbling Spencer woke and wriggled in his seat. Clearly the baby didn't want him to settle. His lower back was a tad achy and every now and then a little flutter jerked him awake. Green and gold eyes opening, Spencer found Logan watching him, highly amused.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"You've been wriggling like a worm for the last twenty minutes darlin', can't sleep?"

Spencer shifted into a more comfortable position and scowled. Remy was out cold, lucky bastard. "The baby just doesn't want to settle." Smiling when Logan wrapped an arm about him, Spencer nuzzled into his familiar heat. He drank in his lover's scent and settled down. A woman was glaring at him from the next aisle. It was going to be a long flight.

Spencer had been asleep for almost three hours when Logan nudged him awake. There was food being served and the feline was happy to find he was hungry. Of course sleep and food—well what could just about pass for food—had left Remy in a rather mischievous humour.

"So Penny," the Cajun began with a positively devilish grin, "y' gonna breast feed de petit or bottle feed."

Logan choked on a laugh and Spencer glared at Remy. "You're not funny."

"What, it was a genuine question!" Remy laughed, dodging a slap. "Sorry petit, I was only playing."

"I haven't really thought about it yet."

Remy's amusement became shock and Spencer flushed when even Logan gawped at him. "Come again Penny?"

"It's hardly that surprising? My body made a few other changes and...Well...I'll be able to feed her myself if I want." Spencer wondered if a hole could just appear and swallow him up.

Logan let out a deep rumble, sapphire hues burning with desire. "That is by far the sexiest thing you have ever said to me."

Spencer let out a laugh, "Really?"

"Uh huh pup," Logan said leaning in to kiss him, "call it a wolf thing."

Remy shook with laughter. He would never understand ferals.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't remember the last time he had felt so wound up. Stood outside Bennington Sanitarium several hours later he felt like he was girding himself for battle. His mother hadn't seen him in four years, had buried him for God sake! Swallowing he started toward the main doors before he could lose his courage. Logan was a solid support next to him, Remy the other side. The Sanitarium hadn't changed much. The walls had been repainted, but other than that, it was exactly as Spencer remembered. At the nurse's station Spencer found Imelda. She was a kindly old nurse and one of the few Diana genuinely liked. She was busy with files and talking back and forth with the younger staff as they came in and out. The lounge was bustling with occupants, but Diana's routine meant she was currently in her bedroom.<p>

Imelda noticed them before they could draw her attention. Her easy smile dropped away as shock took over and with a squeal the woman launched herself out of the chair and toward Spencer. The hug was a shock, as was the fact she never once commented on his eyes or speckled cheeks. She clearly didn't give a damn about his mutation and something in Spencer settled.

"Oh my goodness, I knew you weren't dead, when they never recovered a body, I knew it!" Tears filling her big brown eyes Imelda hugged him and held him at arm's length, "By God boy, where have you been?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Imelda." Spencer told her honestly before gesturing toward his companions. "This is my friend Remy LeBeau and my boyfriend Logan."

Imelda's eyes snapped toward Logan and she looked him up and down. She obviously found something she'd liked, because after a moment she nodded and patted Spencer's cheek. "Your mama is in her room. Today is a good day."

Spencer smiled gratefully and nudged Logan toward the hall to Diana's room. By agreement Remy would hang around the lobby. Spencer wasn't sure how his mother would react to Remy's eyes. He received the odd shocked look, but no one said anything. Diana's room was at the end of the hall. Stopping in the doorway Spencer's heart beat fast and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Diana sat by her window reading, her long delicate fingers moved over the words and as if she sensed him, her head lifted, blue eyes swiftly finding Spencer's face. Genuine shock enveloped her features, followed by pain and eventually joy. With a choked sound Diana scrambled to her feet and across the room. Throwing her arms about Spencer she hugged him fiercely.

"My baby," Diana sobbed, "I knew you weren't dead, I knew it!"

Spencer tearfully hugged his mother back. It felt so good to hold her. Breathing her in, it just made all the worries go away. Diana cradled him as he cried and Spencer did the same for her. Logan remained silent as the pair worked through the violent storm of emotions.

"Oh Spencer," Diana sniffled inspecting her son, her thumb grazing over his spotted cheeks, looking deep into the green and gold of his eyes, "is this why you left, you were afraid of my reaction?"

"No mom," Spencer croaked, nuzzling into her hand, "that...well...it's complicated."

"Well, you owe me an explanation Spencer Reid, I think I deserve one."

Spencer chuckled. She had him there. "I'll explain. But first, I want you to meet someone. This is Logan."

Diana's blue eyes moved away from her son to the other man in the room. She looked Logan up and down and an almost devilish smile curved her lips. "So, have you been keeping my baby busy?"

Spencer's jaw dropped, "MOM!"

Logan tossed his head back and laughed, "Oh, I like her. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Reid."

Diana shook the offered hand. "Diana, please, and the pleasure is all mine."

Spencer smiled. It was going better than he could have ever hoped for. Diana poked her head out and asked one of the nurses to bring a pot of coffee. It took at least an hour to explain everything and not once did Diana interrupt. She sipped her coffee and when Spencer finished Diana calmly set her cup down and said. "And when did this all lead to my son being pregnant?"

Logan's jaw dropped and Spencer almost dropped the mug of decaf. How did she do that?! For several minutes the men could only gape at her. Diana seemed happy enough to wait calmly for an answer. Spencer thanked any deity listening that his stomach had finally settled; because he had a feeling his panic would've meant a trip to the bathroom.

"How did you know?"

Diana smiled gently. "That nice man told me." She laughed. "Of course I didn't believe him at first. I buried your belongings after all, but yet here you are."

Any happy warmth drained out of Spencer and his mouth ran dry. Logan surged to his feet and the feral suddenly felt unease. He wanted to whisk away his pregnant mate. Spencer all but threw aside his cup and grabbed his mother's hand, "Who, mom, who told you?" Spencer had expected her 'a mother knows' speech, not this.

Confused by her son's sudden fear, Diana looked between Logan and Spencer before giving the name. "Trask, Boliver Trask."

Both Logan and Spencer lurched at the name. It was well known to both of them, but why on earth—Spencer froze, "Mom, did he talk about anyone else, a friend maybe?"

"Hmm, oh, yes! He talked about going to see your father with the good news. He was going to bring his friend Victor Creed."

Spencer's insides ran cold. His mother was protected within the walls of the Sanitarium, but his father wasn't...Sabretooth had his Dad!


	10. Mission Orientated

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big thanks to Ahmose Inarus for A LOT of this chapter lol and YES shug I still left in that funny we discussed ;) I just couldn't resist! Anyway my doves, enjoy!

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

_Mission Orientated:_

Spencer stalked out of the Sanitarium. In his fury he could barely breathe. His eyes stung with suppressed tears and his instincts, the cat inside him was screaming at him to rip the earth asunder. So this was what it must be like to be Logan and prone to a berserker rage. He heard Logan and Remy just behind him, the former calling his name. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he just be happy, why couldn't he have a normal pleasant life? Dropping onto the lush grass, ignoring the patients nearby, Spencer's hand pressed to his belly. The baby was pretty much doing back flips, little flutters going crazy and when Logan and Remy joined him, the feline let out a shaky breath.

"Creed has my father."

"We'll get him back _chaton_," Remy said fiercely, "No doubt ol' toothie will set a trail, he wants y' going after him."

"That ain't happening."

Spencer's head snapped around and he glowered at Logan incredulous, "excuse me?"

Logan glowered, "Gumbo and me will take care of Creed. You can stay here with your mother, catch up with her."

Spencer's jaw dropped and Remy looked ready to bolt. The Cajun was dead set on starting a score card where Logan was concerned. A thunderous look enveloped the younger man's face.

"It's my father, Logan."

"And you're pregnant with my pup, you don't need the stress, darlin'," Logan returned calmly.

Spencer let out a harsh laugh. "You can't be serious! You're benching me because I'm pregnant?!"

Remy looked about, but they were entirely alone. Good, they didn't need an audience for this argument. Spencer was a muddle of emotions. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or dice up the landscape and Logan's pissed off Alpha male routine was not helping him either. The son of bitch might as well piss on his leg while he was at it! With a snarl Spencer narrowed his eyes at the lupine mutant.

"We are mates, but I make decisions for myself Logan."

Logan matched his snarl. "Not when you're in such a delicate condition!"

Remy groaned. "Ah shit, wolvie!"

Spencer let out one hell of a hiss of fury and though he was tempted, he resisted landing the gruff mutant on his ass. He was still pregnant and there was no sense in upsetting the baby, or himself. Instead, the feline marched toward the rental, tossing over his shoulder, "Let's get moving. Best place to start, is my Dad's home."

Remy nodded, Logan looked like he was about to argue, but Remy cut him off. "Enough Logan, y'r just gonna piss de boy off. Dats an insult, y' know. He's pregnant, not an invalid and Penny is clever. If a situation turns out t' be dangerous he'll step back. Got it Wolvie?"

Logan growled shrugging Remy's hand away. "Yeah, Gumbo, I got it."

Spencer was behind the wheel when they caught up to him. Logan reluctantly climbed into the passenger's side. His lover was clearly pissed and he knew he was best keeping quiet for the time being. Spencer was hurt by Logan's words and was upset over what had occurred. No doubt he was blaming himself for it. Spencer started up the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. Heart pounding in his chest, Spencer was fit to explode. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became and he had to slam up his walls pretty high to prevent himself from projecting his raw fury. It was amazing how clear headed he felt in spite of it all. The drive to his father's took roughly a half hour. Parking, Spencer was out of the vehicle in a second and running toward his father's house. Thank God his mother knew the address.

Spencer came to an abrupt stop. The front door was ripped off its hinges, claw marks had shredded the wood and to Spencer's horror, he could smell blood. Cautiously making his way inside, the boy followed the scattered debris into the living-room where it looked as if one hell of a brawl had occurred. The coffee table lay in shattered bits, the couch was overturned and shredded and there was more blood on the wall. His father was injured. Traipsing through the mess, Spencer heard movement and instantly knew it wasn't Remy or Logan. Spinning around the boy yelped when a bullet bit into his shoulder. With a snarl he was on his armed attacker, claws punching free to slice into him like butter. His shoulder was healed before the man even hit the ground and leaping across him, Spencer rushed back outside to total anarchy.

"Shit!"

The garden was filled by men geared up and armed to the teeth, more stood upon the streets, along with armoured trucks and overhead a chopper waited. Spencer snarled in fury. It had been a trap! Logan growled, back to back with Remy. There was no way they could take all of them on and capture wasn't an option, "_Merde_, what now Logan?!"

"Now, you get Spencer out of here and I'll keep them busy!"

"Are y' crazy," Remy snapped, "I ain't leaving y' t' dis shit!"

"I'm not asking you Gumbo, now get my pregnant mate out of here!"

With a slew of creative curses, Remy turned tail and ran toward Spencer. Spencer yelped when the Cajun snatched him up and dragged him through the house. He could hear Logan's furious snarls and knew without asking what the pair had planned between them. Spencer didn't like it, but right now, they were out of options. Out through the patio doors, the two mutants sprinted along the green and jumped the garden gate. Their landing the other side didn't go unnoticed, a woman screamed and pin wheeled, falling into her pool. A man shouted furiously running toward them, but one look at the blades upon Spencer's hands and the man backed off. Noticing the fear, Spencer retracted his claws and pulled Remy toward the side of the house. They burst out into a road and kept on running. So far no one was following them.

"What now?" Spencer demanded.

"Now, we get our asses as far from here as possible an' meet up with Logan later!"

Of course, it all sounded so easy! Remy pulled Spencer around another corner into another cluster of houses. A brand new SUV sat on the kerb next to a beautiful brownstone and darting toward it, Remy made short work of getting into it, without setting off the alarm.

"Fantastic." Spencer grumbled clambering into the passenger seat, "Criminal activity this early in the morning."

Remy chuckled and reached down fiddling with the wires until the engine roared to life. "De life we lead, eh _Chaton_?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and Remy got them out of there as fast as he could. Spencer hoped his lover was alright.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Logan watched Remy snatch up his mate and spun to put his attention where it was needed. Trask was going all out, it seemed. The men didn't bother chasing after Remy or Spencer, which told Logan straight up, for Trask anyway, he was the real target. That didn't mean, of course, that Victor wasn't around ready to chase after Spencer.<p>

"Take him alive!" One of the men shouted and suddenly it was all out warfare.

With a howl, Logan threw himself into the chaos and went all out berserk. The men couldn't keep up with the ferocious mutant and once Logan had gained the upper hand, he did the smartest thing he could, he ran. He knew Spencer was safe with Remy and for now splitting up was the best thing for them to do.

Gun fire followed him, along with a barked, "After him!"

With a curse Logan picked up the pace and promised if he survived this experience, he was going after Trask and Victor and taking a chunk out of their asses! Logan stopped suddenly howling in pain when a high pitched sound ripped through his sensitive ears. It pounded into his eardrums, driving him to his knees. Struggling to get upright, Logan caught sight of a malicious smile and familiar jagged teeth, "C-Creed." He choked out before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer looked the engine, smoking as it was, and slammed the lid closed with a snarl. "Thanks Remy, you've burnt her out."<p>

"Not sorry _petit_, I was t' concerned 'bout gettin' y' outta dere."

Well, Spencer couldn't really argue with that. With a sigh he looked about. They were well away from the city, at the edge of the desert and the heat beating down upon them was rather unforgiving. They were in the middle of nowhere, without even a cell phone! There was no one in sight and they were too far away to mentally contact Xavier.

"We are officially screwed." Spencer groaned.

"We best get t' walking Chaton."

"You don't honestly expect us to walk back to civilisation do you?" Spencer asked incredulous. "Remy, we're miles away and in this heat, that's a hell of a walk!"

Remy threw his hands up, " well, do y' have a better idea?"

Spencer flushed. No, he didn't. Remy made a triumphant face and started walking. Rolling his eyes, Spencer followed after him. After a couple of hours of relentless walking, Spencer and Remy both were ready to drop. Feline eyes looking about, Spencer searched for anyone about. In two hours not even a driver had passed them, typical!

"You look a little worn out."

Freezing, Spencer scowled and twisted. There was no one about accept for a scruffy little cat sitting on a lump of rock. Tail twitching back and forth, the emaciated creature studied them. Spencer shook his head, clearly he was hallucinating. Lack of water would do that. Taking another aching step, the feline rushed to catch up with Remy.

"I guess you don't want help."

Spencer's head snapped around and he gaped. The cat had followed him, paws beating against the sandy terrain, bi-coloured eyes locked on Spencer's face. The cat opened his mouth to meow, but for Spencer, it was words he heard.

"You can understand me? By your face, clearly you do."

Remy jumped and just about contained his yelp when Spencer suddenly grabbed him pulling him back, slim fingers biting into his forearm, "_Merde_, Penny, what de hell?

"That cat...Just spoke to me!"

Remy's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and his gaze followed Spencer's to where a stray was watching them curiously. Head tilting, the Cajun couldn't help but tease, "Y'r kitty senses tingling petit?"

With a snarl Spencer reached up and fisted his fingers in Remy's shirt. The Cajun let out an undignified squawk when Spencer yanked him down. His gold and green hues were blazing with temper. "I am tired, hungry and fit to skin the next person who crosses me. I am pregnant and hormonal and if I end your very existence right now, no one will hold me responsible...am I clear?"

Remy nodded. "Cat spoke, got it."

Spencer let the Cajun go and turned back to the stray. The cat licked absently at a paw and spoke. His, no her voice, was filled with amusement. "A new experience for you, I presume?"

Spencer nodded. "It is, you understand me?"

"Animals can understand perfectly, we just can't communicate."

Remy watched the exchange completely bemused. The cat was meowing as far as he could tell, but Spencer could clearly understand what she was saying.

Spencer dragged a hand through his hair. He was blaming his spliced DNA for this. These little quirks were quite irritating, especially when they popped up to freak him out like this. The cat pranced up to him and to the feline's shock, she darted up his body to perch on his shoulder. "My name is Pagan."

Spencer smiled and couldn't help but reach up and scratch her ear, "Alright Pagan welcome to our little party."

"Care to tell me what you're doing out here?"

Spencer couldn't believe it, he was honestly having a conversation with a cat. As they walked, Remy watching a little exasperated, he caught Pagan up on what was going on. The cat listened intently, and to Spencer's shock responded with. "You mean the same men that set up camp not far from here?"

"What?" Spencer spluttered twisting his head to look at the cat. "You saw the men we're talking about?"

Remy stopped mid step and spun around. "Dat cat knows where y'r father is?"

Pagan hissed irritably at the Cajun, "My name is Pagan."

"Her name is Pagan." Spencer translated. "And yes, she knows."

Remy chuckled shaking his head, of all the places to get the information. "Can she lead us dere?"

With a soft meow, Pagan pranced off Spencer's shoulder and started away from the road. After a brief moment of hesitation, the pair followed and hoped they wouldn't come to regret it.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The facility was a surprise. They had set it up far from the road, away from sight and it was swarmed with guards. Pagan sat on Spencer's shoulder, Remy crouched down next to the feline as the pair tried to figure a way in passed their defences.<p>

"Dey've de place completely surrounded."

"Looks like it," Spencer commented in a whisper, "but there has to be a way inside."

"Well, I'm all ears Penny."

Spencer looked about. There had to be a way in. He knew he was quite fast. He had gotten in and out of worse in his four years on the streets, but he doubted Remy liked the idea of being left behind. A flicker of wind caught them, just a breath and Spencer went stiff, a snarl ripping up from his gut.

"They have Logan!"

"What? _Merde!_ Wolvie mustn't have gotten away!"

"You think?" Spencer snapped. "Damn it! We need to get inside!"

"Is Creed here?"

"Not that I can smell, and I'd smell that bastard two miles away." Spencer cursed. "Of course that's not all that shocking, Trask wanted Logan, Creed wanted me." Spencer snarled, "To hell with it."

Remy tried to stop him, but Spencer was already out of his reach, "No, Penny!"

But Spencer wasn't listening. Like lightening he bolted from their hiding spot and toward the makeshift facility. He could hear shouts, some tried to stop him, but Spencer was too fast and all he could think about, was getting inside. Leaping past a guard, avoiding a bullet to the gut, Spencer scrambled inside. One sniff and he knew exactly where Logan and his father was. Tearing to his left, Spencer was stopped by no one, and bursting into a room, the sort of facility tent surrounded him on all sides, Spencer froze. William Reid and Logan were strapped to a gurney each, both unconscious and they weren't alone. A man stood between them and his smile was deadly. That man was Boliver Trask.

"Dr Spencer Reid, welcome."


	11. Red Embers

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big thanks to Ahmose Inarus for A LOT of this chapter lol AGAIN! Haha And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Enjoy my dears :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

_Red Embers:_

Spencer was a mix between frightened and furious, frightened for his mate and father, furious, because idiots like Trask just couldn't leave them alone. Spencer watched his back out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if Remy had gotten through the men outside. Knowing the Cajun, he most likely had. Getting Logan and William out would prove difficult, but Spencer was damned if he didn't at least try. Feline eyes finding Trask's face, Spencer's claws punched free. "Let them go."

Trask let out a bark of laughter. "And what makes you think I'm simply going to hand them over?"

"The fact I'm giving you no other option!" Spencer spat in response. "What do you want them for?!"

Trask moved casually between the gurneys, eyes never leaving Spencer. "Now, that would be telling."

Spencer snarled viciously. He was fit to rip him asunder, but that went out of his mind when a high pitched sound ripped through his eardrums. Crying out in pain, Spencer covered his ears and dropped to his knees. The sound continued to assault him until his vision swam and Spencer collapsed, the darkness consuming him.

When Spencer came to, it wasn't where he expected. For one, they were no longer in the Nevada desert. Slowly, Spencer moved into a sitting position and looked about the dreary cell with an irritated look. The walls were cold stone, with a door made of thick metal and Spencer had no way of getting through it, not with the special shackles covering his hands preventing him from using his claws. Stomach rolling a little, Spencer stood up. His shackles rattled and he was grateful for his superior eyesight that allowed him to see in the dark. Moving around, he realised he wasn't alone.

"Logan!"

The lupine mutant sat against the far wall. He was shackled just like Spencer was, and William sat slumped in the corner. Hearing his lover's frantic voice, Logan forced himself awake with a deep groan. Blinking away the crustiness of sleep, the mutant looked about. His vision wasn't as keen as the feline's, but he could see enough.

"Spencer?"

Spencer smiled and scrambled across the room. He was glad to find the shackles stretched and falling to his knees he kissed his mate. Logan wanted to reach out and touch him, but the accursed metal prevented him. He settled for nuzzling into Spencer affectionately.

"Shit pup, how did they get you?"

Spencer cringed. "They didn't, I practically handed myself over."

"Damn it Spencer!"

"Don't growl at me, what else was I supposed to do?" Spencer snapped irritably.

There was no point in arguing with the stubborn boy. Resting back against the wall with a grumbled curse, Logan's blue eyes slid in William's direction. "Your pops I'm presuming?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, they didn't get Remy it seems."

"That's at least something in our favour."

A sudden groan from the corner had both mutants turning. William came too, stretching and wriggling with an irritable scowl on his face. Eyes blinking open he looked about and though he couldn't see all that well in the pitch darkness, he could still make out two shapes thanks to the line seeping in beneath the door. After the couple of days he had had, William couldn't help but cringe back.

"Dad," Spencer said softly.

William's brown eyes went wide, snapping to the figure who had spoken. "Spencer? What are you doing here, w-what about the baby?!"

Spencer blinked in surprise. "You know about that?"

"That crazy bastard Trask told me! So it's true?"

"Yeah, you're quite calm about it."

William smiled gently. "I stopped being surprised about you, a long time ago kiddo."

Spencer moved till he was cuddled into Logan's side. In truth despite wanting to save his father, he wasn't all that sure of the man. He hadn't seen him in years after all. Quiet fell. No one seemed to know what to say. William chewed on his words for a time before he finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Spencer, I'm sorry."

Spencer had been dosing next to Logan when his father spoke. The feline looked over in surprise, "For what?"

William pulled at his shackles, "For leaving you, for running away like a God damn coward when your mom and you needed me the most."

To say Spencer was shocked was an understatement. He never honestly thought his father would willingly apologise. Of course, he had painted him as the monster for quite some time. After four years of hell, seeing what cruelty really was, Spencer could let the hurt go, for both their sakes.

"I forgive you Dad."

William was so astonished he actually laughed. "Damn, I'm sorry, that was the last thing I expected you to say."

Spencer smiled. "Yes well, considering our current situation, my energies could be used for something more than an old grudge."

William looked over to Logan. "So, you're Logan?"

"Trask told you about me?" Logan grunted.

"The man likes to talk."

"Apparently so, yeah, I'm Logan." If his hands weren't encased in awkward shackles Logan would've tried to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Spencer wriggled next to Logan and sighed irritably. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm open to ideas pup."

"First things first, getting these damn shackles off." Spencer said moving his hands about. "I wonder if I could expand them with a shield."

"It's certainly worth a shot." Logan pointed out.

It would also require serious concentration. Spencer still wasn't great with his shields and focusing them in such a way wasn't something he had tried before. Settling down, the boy closed his eyes and hoped he could pull it off, their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Remy cursed. He didn't immediately dart after Spencer, because it would've been utterly stupid of him and now he was trying to figure out his next move. Since no one was running, no alarms were going off, he knew Spencer had to be already snatched up and that didn't bode well. Now he understood Scott's fury when he ran off half cocked. Pagan sat next to him. The animal had stuck close to him once Spencer had darted off. Red on black eyes looked about. It would be difficult to get inside, but it wasn't impossible and luckily for Remy, the sun was beginning to go down. Pagan padded about Remy's feet and mewled softly. Remy reached down stroking the cat's back, urging her to be silent. Pagan settled down, her bicoloured eyes darting about. The best he could do for now was to wait and hope to God Spencer and Logan was alright.<p>

The sun dropped below the horizon and Remy had already a plan in mind. Or he did, till a figure appeared behind him. The thief had but a split second and Pagan's warning hiss when a fist came down striking him on the head and knocking him out cold and with a grumbling laugh, Creed scooped him up and carried him toward the base.

Remy woke with a groan and a curse. Rolling onto his belly, he blinked in the darkness and realised he was in a cell. Awkwardly Remy got himself into a sitting position. His hands were encased in metal and he raised an eyebrow. They had to be kidding. With a single charge, he blew the metal apart. The downside, of course, he burnt his hands in the process, but that would heal. Scrambling to his feet, Remy looked about. He had only one option, to the blow the door and God knew what was on the other side.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer's head jerked up, concentration falling away when the doors were suddenly thrown open. The light was blinding, but his eyes were quick to adjust and he could hear Logan's angry snarls just behind him. Armed guards spilled into the cold cell and each took a prisoner. The three knew better then to struggle and went with them obediently. Spencer jerked in surprise and had to hold in his groan when he realised he could smell Remy. By Logan's low growl, he could obviously smell the Cajun too. Damn, so much for being rescued. Shackles rattling about them, the trio were ushered up a flight of stairs and into a large room. There was a fire lit and by the mantel stood Victor Creed. Trask was sat in a plush armchair looking entirely too pleased with himself. Creed's eyes never left Spencer, he was itching to go to the boy he considered his mate.<p>

"Welcome." Trask greeted them jubilantly. "Would you like tea, coffee, milk, doggy chow?"

Logan let out a growl, which only had Trask smiling wider. He was purposely trying to get under their skin. Creed stepped away from the mantel. He had enough of Trask's games. He just wanted to get his mate and get on the road. After that, he didn't care what Trask did.

"Enough." Creed growled. "You have what you want, now I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

Spencer scowled, Logan growling next to him. Trask, on the other hand, looked highly amused by the whole thing. Getting to his feet, Trask patted Creed's forearm. "All in good time my feline friend. You may have Spencer, once I have what I really want; I want the baby in his belly."

Spencer jerked in shock, a snarl ripping up from his gut. Logan let out a growl and tried to approach, but their guard dogs kept the feral from getting far. Creed was momentarily stunned before baring his fanged teeth in an angry hiss.

"We had a deal!" The feline snarled. "He is my mate and that baby is ours!"

"The baby wasn't part of our deal Creed." Trask told him evenly. "You may have Spencer once the child is born."

"You never wanted Logan." Creed hissed angrily. "This was a God damn game of cat and mouse. You always wanted the child!"

"Of course," Trask said as if it were plainly obvious, "It is quite the combination of genes. Two very fine specimens all rolled into one; of course I have a use for such a child. Imagine training it for the upcoming wars against mutantkind?"

With a furious snarl Creed launched himself toward Trask and took him down in one sweep. Trask's men were on him swiftly, leaving their charges free. Lost in a brawl, Trask, his men and Creed were quite preoccupied and Spencer used the small opportunity to warp his shackles. His shields spread outward, bending the metal, twisting it until finally he could free his hands. With a snarl, he freed his claws, just in time for the room to be swarmed by armed soldiers and a very pissed Remy.

"Where the hell have you been Gumbo?" Logan shouted.

"Oh hush up Wolvie, I'm here now!"

Luckily the shackles were easily dismantled on the outside and with quick fingers; Remy had William and Logan free. The trio kept William out of harm's way. It was going to be hell of a feat to get out in one piece, but hey, they were always up for a challenge. The soldiers were on them in minutes, doing what they could to restrain them, but Remy, Spencer and Logan were too well trained. One by one they took them down, while others subdued a viciously angry Creed. With a snarl, Creed tossed one of the men against the mantel. The tapestry hanging above fell, half toppling into the fire and lit up in a whoosh. The fire spread alarmingly fast, smoke billowing, flames licking against every surface it touched.

"Leave them to it." Spencer shouted above the chaos.

The others readily agreed and started for the door. But Trask had other ideas. With a bellow of fury, he scrambled up from the ground, eyes wild and lifted his glock. He aimed for Spencer's head, knowing it would slow him down.

"No!" William shouted jumping in front of Spencer.

It was as if everything moved in slow motion. The bullet exploded from the gun's barrel and within seconds bit into William's head. William let out a grunt and fell to the ground, dead before he dropped.

"NO!" Spencer shrieked scrambling toward his father. "Dad, Dad, Daddy, come on open your eyes, please, _please_!"

Logan rushed to grab Spencer, "Pup!"

"No, no Logan!"

"He's gone Spencer, he's gone!" Logan shook him, his look pained. "Baby, we have to go!"

Distraught, tears spilling down his cheeks, clinging to the man briefly, Spencer whispered a goodbye and let Logan gather him up. The three just got outside when the building went up in a great explosion, driving the mutants to the ground. Soot covered, scrapes already healing, Spencer scrambled to his feet eyes on the billowing inferno and his heart broke for the father he had never really known.


	12. As The Months Pass

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoop! Another chapter, getting through it finally! :D One more chapter to go my doves! Thanks for the reviews, likes, follows, etc...Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

_As The Months Pass:_

Spencer stood beside Logan, tears streaming down his cheeks. The fire raged fiercely and his heart ached at the sight. Reaching out, Logan wrapped her arm about Spencer's middle, hand ghosting over his swelled middle. Spencer trembled and curled into him. He hadn't thought about his father in years. Thought he had been over ever needing him, and yet a bit still died inside at the loss of him. From where they stood, the heat of the flames wrapped about them. Remy looked over to his two best friends and sighed at the distraught look on Spencer's pale face. He appeared to be in shock and walking toward them, Remy spoke gently to Logan.

"Come on Wolvie, let's get y'r boy home."

Logan nodded and keeping his arm about Spencer's waist he guided him away from the carnage. Spencer followed obediently, stopping at the sound of his name. Looking down he found Pagan skulking toward them and with a sniffle, he crouched down and scooped the cat up. Logan raised a brow in confusion, but decided he could ask later. With a purr, Pagan nuzzled into Spencer and settled down to sleep. Not far from the burning base an SUV sat undamaged, not too far from the road. Relief flooded the three at the sight of it and clambering in, Remy got in behind the wheel, while Logan curled up in the back with his mate. The tank was full, another miracle, and starting up the engine; Remy gunned it out of there and back toward the city.

Spencer didn't take long to fall asleep and once he knew the boy was out cold, only then did Remy speak.

"What's de chances it's all over _Cher_?"

"I don't know, Gumbo." Logan answered truthfully. "No way Trask or his men survived that, but Creed is another story."

Remy cursed. "Dat _connard_ is gonna come after de _petit_ again."

"Yeah, and we'll be ready for him when he does."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The months passed quickly and relatively peacefully after that. William's death was mourned by both Spencer and Diana. Before leaving Las Vegas, they had their own little funeral for him, and planted a cherry blossom plant in his honour since they had no remains to bury. Diana wished her son and Logan all the best for the future and unbeknownst to Spencer, took Logan aside for a little chat. They later found out Trask had gained all his information from Stryker. In truth, Spencer had guessed that himself. The man may have been under lock and key in SHIELD, but he was still pulling the strings. Precautions were taken; Stryker was moved to a more secure facility and put under permanent isolation, while Trask's death along with his men were confirmed. Creed's lack of remains only cemented what they already knew. The feline mutant was still alive and no doubt still after Spencer. With Creed the only threat, the trio returned to the Xavier institute. There was no point in hiding away, Creed would come after him alone and the X-Men would be ready for him when he did.<p>

They waited for that day to come. Spencer swelled up with pregnancy and day by day, Creed was pretty much forgotten.

Logan went in search of his heavily pregnant mate one late morning. The sun was a wonderful burst of warm rays over head and all he had to do was follow the boy's familiar scent. When he found him, Logan couldn't help but chuckle. Spencer had found one of the sunniest spots he could on the grounds. He lay on his side, all sprawled limbs, one hand rested on his swollen middle and if he had had a tail, Logan had a feeling it would be lazily twitching back and forth. Smiling Logan walked about the boy and sat down. One sleepy eye opened to look at him, the feline gold and green all but swallowing the slitted pupil. A purr rumbled through the feline mutant. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so cattish right now."

Spencer stretched his arms out with a groan and sat up, running his slim fingers through his bronze curls, "Like you don't enjoy it." A smile tilted his lips when a laugh washed over him and he looked up to find Pagan perched upon a tree branch watching them. The cat was highly amused.

Logan caught sight of the animal too. She was a far cry from the thin, badly neglected feline she had once been. Spencer had grown quite attached and had gotten her back to full health. Once getting over the weirdness of it, Spencer quite enjoyed the fact he could understand cats. Of course, if he suddenly brought a jaguar home, Logan wasn't sure how he'd react to that, although, the thought of it was quite amusing. With a chuckle, Logan dropped down next to his mate. He kissed his spotted cheek.

"Feeling cabin fever yet?"

Spencer grimaced. "Just a little, it's been weeks since I was out and about last."

Logan smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry darlin', but Creed was sighted close to here and we don't wanna make it easy for him."

Rubbing his belly, Spencer held out his hand. With a smile, full of loving warmth, Logan pulled his mate to his feet. Splaying a hand over the bulging mound of his belly, he nuzzled into Spencer, content with his scent and the wriggling moves and nudging kicks of their unborn daughter beneath his palm. Nipping at Spencer's slim throat, Logan led him back inside and upstairs to their bedroom. Spencer could smell his intention. His blood boiled and when Logan dragged him against him for a biting ferocious kiss, the feline groaned hungrily against his mouth. Logan devoured those lips, attacking his throat with kisses and bites. Clothing was removed swiftly, some items shredding in their haste to get at skin. The sight of his naked lover, swollen with his pup had a spike of arousal ripping through Logan, so intense, he was sure to fall on his knees in reverence. Mouth and tongue, teeth and hands sought each other in a wondrous dance and when Logan finally penetrated that familiar channel, gaining a hiss and pleasured groan for his efforts, it was perfect. Spencer rocked with each thrust, fingers biting into the bed covers. Pleasure rolled through him and he moved with his mate. It was hot and fast, a branding of gripping touches and when they fell over that edge, it was with a cry of passion. Collapsing in a tangle of limbs, Spencer wriggled about and burrowed into Logan's warm body. The lupine mutant kissed his temple and cuddled him close.

"Sleep baby, you need it."

Exhausted, Spencer made a sound of contentment and settled against him. He was out like a light before Logan had even pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>A week later, Spencer sat at the edge of the institute swimming pool. Logan had duties with the team and Spencer was in a mood and avoiding the mansion at all costs. The heat was irritating him, hell, the very walls of his home were irritating him, and he was going crazy.<p>

"Spencer?"

Looking down, Spencer smiled at the sight of Pagan. The cat clambered into his lap the best she could with his rotund middle and got comfortable, claws nipping at his jeans as she nestled in. "Hey, Pagan."

"I thought I might find you here." The cat said, looking up at him through sleepy mismatched eyes. "You at least haven't attempted to scale the walls yet."

Spencer snorted. "I'm pretty damn close though. I'm going insane. They haven't seen a sign of Creed in weeks. I can't see why I can't least go for a walk. The whole institute can come with me if they want!"

Pagan chuckled, her laughter warm. "You know it's in Logan instincts to keep you close to the nest as it were. In fact, closer to the birth, you might find you hole up in the nest yourself."

Spencer's cheeks pinked slightly. Only Pagan and Logan knew of his feline instincts kicking in a little. He had, to his embarrassment, set up a nest of blankets in the walk in closet of their bedroom. Logan had found Spencer curled up in the furthest corner many times in the last couple of weeks and instead of mocking it, the lupine mutant had waited to see if his mate got defensive and when he didn't, he climbed into the nest with him. Pagan had warned him, he may refuse to leave it with his kit as she called the baby and may even keep Logan away once the baby was born. Well, they'd find out soon enough. It was moments like that, his feline DNA was a pain in the—

"AH!"

Spencer jerked upright and looked down at the patch of wet all along one side of his t-shirt. Pagan yowled in fury and darted away, shaking the water off her body. Looking up, Spencer scowled angrily.

"Remy!"

Remy chortled, shaking the water off his hand. "I'm sorry _Chaton_, y' looked like y' needed a cooling off."

"You're an ass Remy."

Remy grinned. "I do try."

Rolling his gold and green hues, Spencer started toward the mansion. No one commented on how much he waddled these days.

Remy caught up with him, and nudged his shoulder, "Got a surprise f'r y'."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Two words, _Cher_, road trip."

Spencer spun around and gaped. Sure enough, Remy held a set of keys in his hand and looked ready to head off. A wide grin bloomed on Spencer's face. "I'm allowed out?"

Remy's smile grew positively impish. "_Non_, call dis a prison break, _petit_."

Spencer laughed and threw his arms about Remy in an awkward hug. It was probably not the best idea and Logan would skin Remy alive once he found out, but Spencer was so desperate to get out and about, that he pushed it all back. With a warm laugh, Remy wrapped an arm about him and lead him to the garage.

"We should leave word."

"Already taken care of Penny," Remy said unlocking his car, "I left a note."

Pagan scrambled in and up onto Spencer's shoulder. Happy and elated, Spencer buckled in and just like that, he was getting out of the grounds for the first time in weeks. He didn't care where Remy brought him, so long as it was away from the mansion. With the use of a very big hoodie, they hid his swollen middle. It was something Spencer didn't want to explain to anyone. Sunglasses hid their eyes and if anyone noticed Spencer's spots, nothing was said. They did, well, everything. They went to Central Park and just walked. Spencer was just happy to be outside. It was followed by lunch and in the afternoon they headed to the movies and saw three new releases. There was ice cream, and laughter, and the day was just wonderful. Sat outside a small cafe, Spencer grinned across at Remy.

"Thanks for this, Remy."

Remy smiled warmly. "No problem, Penny. Y' were going nuts, stressing y'rself an' de _enfant_. It wasn't fair on either of y'. One day was hardly gonna do harm."

"Logan is going to kick your ass, you do know that right?"

"Totally worth it though!"

Spencer smiled. Of course Logan had called and text through-out the day. They ignored the calls, sending texts now and again to say they were fine. Logan promised a colourful death for the Cajun, but Remy seemed only amused by it. Needing the toilet, Spencer hefted his weight from the chair. Pagan grumped and jumped from his shoulder to curl up where he had just been. Telling Remy he'd be right back, Spencer headed inside and out the back way to the bathroom. He was cleaning his hands when the last scent he expected, filled his nose. Spinning around in shock, Spencer backed up.

"Well, well." Creed sneered. "I knew you'd slip up sooner or later."

Claws breaking free, Spencer snarled. But Creed was prepared for that. He moved fast. Spencer tried to react, but his pregnant body made it a lot harder and suddenly it no longer mattered. The needle bit into his neck and he knew no more.


	13. Rescues And A Happily Ever After

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is! The ending! WHOOP! I am so proud of myself right now; hopefully something else will move this smoothly before my muse runs away with something else ;) Anywho my doves, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, likes, follows, PM's and facebooks. Thank you for joining me in this journey and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed reading it.

Mucho thanks to AhmoseInarus who's brain I picked for this chapter. A lot of credit goes to her for a chunk of this lol so THANK YOU MY FLOWER! And I hope you like it :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

_Rescues and a Happily Ever After:_

Remy settled back with his coffee. The day had turned out well and it was worth Logan's temper just to put a smile on Spencer's face. The Cajun understood what Logan wanted. He understood he was trying to keep his mate safe, but the poor boy had been clearly losing it. A jail break would do no harm. Closing his eyes, Remy took a long breath and jerked when familiar emotions washed over him. With a creative curse, the Cajun leaped to his feet and darted into the Cafe, leaving Pagan behind, the cat mewling in distress. Startled faces looked up at him. Remy didn't care. He had only one person to concern him. Following his empathy, following the rush of emotions of one asshole feline, the mutant burst into the bathroom just as Spencer crumpled to the ground.

"Penny!"

"Well, well." Creed growled out, turning to face Remy. "If it ain't Gambit, knew he'd have a babysitter, didn't expect it to be you though."

Remy practically growled. "Get de fuck away from him!"

Creed let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to you. I'm gonna take my mate and go, I suggest you get the fuck outta my way."

Remy produced his Bō, his red eyes burning with temper. "If y'r goin', den y'll be goin' t'rough me. Good luck tryin' ol' toothie."

Creed's smile grew. It was all sharp teeth and with a roar he launched toward Remy. Remy cursed. He dodged the first few blows, but Creed was fast. The Cajun yelped when a claw ripped into his thigh and sliced through his flesh like butter. Blood spilled free. Within seconds his jean leg was stained with sticky red. Spinning around, Remy struck Creed with enough force to knock him back. Creed came back at him, dodged another swipe of the Cajun's Bō and took another strike with his lethal bone claws. Remy shrieked in agony when they caught his shoulder, ripping from shoulder to mid chest. Jerking back, he panted.

"Not looking so good Gambit." Creed taunted. "You really want to get sliced up like paper?"

"Fuck y' Creed, we're far from done." Too confined to charge up anything, Remy was depending solely on hand to hand. He took another cut to his hip and with all of them together he was feeling the blood loss. It made his attacks sloppy, so when Creed finally hit him hard enough to land him into the wall with inhuman force, Remy was out like a light. Body crumbling to the ground, his Bō slipped from his fingers.

With a triumphant growl, Creed bent to scoop up Spencer's limp form. Remy came too minutes later with a groan and vision spotting, he rolled onto all fours. For a moment he saw double, but shaking it off, Remy snatched up his Bō and darted out. It was chaotic. Their little roll around had drawn some attention, but ignoring it, Remy stumbled out into the street and caught sight of Creed carrying Spencer toward a beat up truck. His head felt like mush, but Remy knew to keep after him. No point in calling for help if they couldn't find them. Bleeding bruised and quite possibly concussed, the Cajun began to tail them.

God, Wolvie was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer woke with a groan and went stiff with horror. Fingers brushed against his naked thigh and every inch of him knew they didn't belong to Logan. The same fingers ghosted over his hip and moved to cup his swelled belly. The baby rolled and kicked, drawing a husky chuckle from his unwanted bedmate.<p>

"The pup certainly has a kick." Creed commented.

Spencer trembled against the man. There were very few things that truly scared Spencer and Creed happened to be one of them. His claws tickled to be free, but Creed had obviously expected that. Spencer yelped when a fist wrapped in his hair, yanking him back forcefully, but it was the claw pressing against the underside of his belly that had the feline going perfectly still.

"Just one rule," Creed growled against his ear, "try anything I don't like and I will rip that pup from your body and make you watch as I snap its neck. Am I clear?"

Spencer swallowed heavily and nodded. He couldn't try and use his empathy. Spencer was aware of an odd feeling in his body. A sort of weird lethargy of his mind and suspected Creed was using some sort of drug to dampen his other powers. Nuzzling into him, Creed kissed his slim neck. Spencer felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could remain docile if Creed tried to rape him. For now, the mutant appeared uninterested. He was content with simple petting and after a few minutes, Creed climbed from bed and kissed Spencer. Spencer forced himself to stay still. At the risk of his unborn daughter, he wasn't about to piss him off.

"I'm gonna get food."

One more kiss and Creed left the room. Spencer wasn't stupid. He could try to leave, but no doubt Creed had something planned as a preventative. Slowly climbing from bed, he waddled about the room and was very aware of the thrum in the walls. The crazy son of a bitch had electrified the damn walls! Sure, Spencer could survive a bit of electricity, but the baby couldn't. Cursing, the feline yanked at his messy curls. There had to be some way out! As it turned out, Spencer had bigger problems to concern himself. When a pain suddenly started from his lower back, tensing the muscles of his round middle, Spencer had only one word.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p><p>

Outside the walls of the abandoned warehouse, Remy stood in a crouch. His head throbbed with pain and his body ached. He doubted he could charge anything. In fact, he could barely concentrate on his own name! Situated where he knew Creed was keeping Spencer, the numb void of Spencer's shields a dead giveaway, Remy rooted in his pockets for his cell phone and cursed up a storm. It was gone. He must've lost it during the fight. Flopping back against the wall, Remy tried to think. He knew he was hurt badly, but Spencer was his main priority. He had only one option. Weak as he was, it was a risky move, but Remy had no other choice. Without further adieu, the Cajun dropped his shields, all of them and let out a mental cry, hoping Xavier would hear it.

A whimper wiggled free from the Cajun. His empathy was taking a beating and when the strangest pain ripped through his middle, Remy wriggled upright with a curse. Spencer was in labour!

"_Merde_, Penny, y' can't don't nothin' by halves!"

Unable to get up, Remy hoped to God his SOS got to where it needed to go.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Logan was going to kill Remy. No. He was going to rip him to pieces, cut off his fingers one at a time and only when he begged would he kill him. Logan couldn't recall the last time he was this mad, hell, he wasn't sure if he had ever been this mad. By his desk, Scott watched the feral pace a hole in his floor. The Cajun had no idea how much trouble he was in.<p>

"You need to calm down, Logan." Scott advised. "They're fine and will be home shortly."

Logan wanted to believe that. He really wanted to believe that, but something didn't feel right. "No offence slim, but that ain't helping. Shit! Gumbo is a dead man."

Scott shook his head. He was about to tell the lupine mutant to get a grip when there was a knock on his office door. The scent told Logan immediately who it was and stalking forward he yanked the door open, backing up to let Xavier by. Xavier's face said it all.

"What is it Chuck?"

Xavier, who had been doing a daily check with Cerebro, had some distressing news. "I just received a distress call from Remy. Sabretooth kidnapped Spencer."

Straight to the point and with a bellow of rage, it took every ounce of self control Logan had not to rip Scott's office apart. Gumbo was without a doubt a dead man.

"Where," Logan croaked.

"I have already given the coordinates to Storm and Jean. They're prepping the jet right now."

Heart beating fast, stomach churning, Logan hoped they got to his mate in time and when they did, he was using Creed's blood for paint.

Hell, Remy may make a fine paintbrush!

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer whimpered. Crawling back into bed he tried to ignore the sharp stabbing pains in his gut. His daughter sure had bad timing. Panting, Spencer curled up on his side. He had a sudden newfound respect for his mother and JJ, labour was no joke. Head snapping up when the door opened, Spencer fought to hold back a whine of distress. Creed carried a tray with an assortment of food. The crazy bastard was bordering on jovial when he set it down and bent to kiss Spencer's cheek.<p>

"I brought you a bit of everything. I wasn't sure what you'd like."

Spencer suddenly tensed. He couldn't keep the groan in and Creed copped it immediately. To Spencer's shock an excited smile bloomed on his face, if a little crazed.

"The pup is coming?"

Spencer nodded. His contractions were already seriously close together. Creed kissed him and carefully moved him, so Spencer could rest against his large body. Spencer nearly cried. The comforting hands were not the ones he wanted and he knew he was in serious need of medical attention. He couldn't give birth naturally. Creed stroked his sides, kissing his temple. Spencer was in agony. The labour was progressing at an alarming rate. Closing his eyes, he prayed Logan would save him in time.

* * *

><p><p>

Remy was learning a newfound respect for women. His insides felt as if they were being ripped out, and then put back, only to do the process over. On top of that he was feeling Creed's malicious enjoyment, his lust and a whole array of emotions that was enough to make Remy ill. In fact, when the next of Spencer's contractions washed over him, and with his injuries already leaving him weak and unwell, Remy groaned and tipping to the side the Cajun emptied the contents of his stomach. He vomited until all he had left was dry heaves and when the best sensation invaded his empathy, punching through the jumbled mess like a glorious light, Remy couldn't hold back his relieved whimper.

Looking up, Remy laughed out loud at the sight of the jet coming in. Knowing everything would be okay; the Cajun gave into what his body wanted and gave into the darkness.

* * *

><p><p>

Spencer groaned arching forward. Tears streamed from his green and gold eyes. The baby would die if he couldn't get her out. Creed was no use to him and suddenly it didn't matter anymore, not when the best scent Spencer had ever smelled filled his nose. He knew the second Creed smelled it. The behemoth cat snarled and was off the bed in seconds, just as the door was blown inward and there, stood in all his fury, was Logan. Jean and Scott stood just behind him. Creed let out a bellow and charged. Scott took him down with one placed blast, sending him straight through the wall into the next room.

"Wolverine, you deal with your mate, we got this!"

Logan nodded, holstering his claws. He darted across the room and Spencer had but a moment to think foggily that the electric charge through the walls must have been dismantled when his lover was kissing him.

"Come on darlin', we'll get you outta here."

Spencer arched with a hiss. "C-Can't...She's coming now. L-Logan you need to get her out!"

Logan gaped. "Shit, baby—"

"Logan, I'm not asking! GET HER OUT!"

Well, he couldn't argue with that. Helping Spencer get as comfortable as the boy could manage, Logan unsheathed his middle claw and swallowed. Like ripping off a band aid he didn't bother warning him. Spencer paled when the pain cut through him and by a miracle he kept perfectly still. It needed to be done quickly, for the baby's sake and because Spencer would heal within minutes. Logan cut through skin, muscle and Spencer's womb. With quick hands he reached in and lifted out what Spencer realised with a surprise was his amniotic sac completely intact. How cattish was that? Of course, it was known to happen in human births too. It was extremely rare, but possible. Bleeding, his body already healing the damage, the feline mutant watched as Logan quickly broke the sac and within minutes the most precious sound filled the room. The wailing cries of their newborn daughter. Half crying, half laughing, Spencer sat up. Logan had found a blanket and wrapping the squirming infant up, he carefully settled her in Spencer's arms. A small sniffle escaping him, Spencer croaked out, "Oh my God."

His daughter was stunning. Tiny, she had a mess of ebony curls. Her skin was snow white and her eyes were vivid silver. The pupils were slitted and along her cheeks, just like Spencer, was a silvery patch of spots.

"She's perfect, darlin'." Logan said, kissing his temple and gazing down at the tiny form they had both created. "Thank you."

Spencer looked up at him in surprise, "For what?"

Logan smiled and fixed a lock of his bronze hair behind his ear, "For everything, for loving me and for giving me a family of my own."

Spencer smiled and kissed him. "Love you, mutt."

"Love you too, pup."

The ferals looked over when Scott scrambled back through the crumbled wall. "Creed's down for the count, Jean's altering his memories. He won't remember ever meeting Spencer. We found Remy, he's badly—oh my God, is that a baby?!"

Spencer burst out laughing, "Weird timing, huh?" A scowl knitted his brows, "What about Remy?"

"Looks like Creed gave him one hell of a going over. Jean says he dropped his shields in order to get a message out too."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh God, that poor bastard would've felt every bit of my labour."

Logan snorted, "Good...what? Don't look at me like that, pup! Gumbo could've gotten you both killed!"

"Fine, but considered him punished enough."

Logan grumbled, but caved. He still wanted to ream the Cajun's sorry ass, but hey, that was what the Danger room was for. With the crisis averted, Logan gathered up his whole world and followed Scott out. It was time to go home and Logan grinned the whole way to the jet.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Remy woke with a groan. His head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. It was the familiar feeling of shields being ripped away and put back. They were still a little tender in places, but he'd work on them and would be at full strength within a couple of days. His guts still throbbed, the phantom pains lingering just a little and Remy was very aware of thick bandages all over. Once the little inventory was done, the Cajun finally risked opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the pole, and above, two baggies. One contained blood, the other saline.<p>

"Don't even think of blowing the needle, young man. I will sedate you."

Twisting his head, Remy found Hank hovering over him, "B-Beast?" He croaked. Things were still a little foggy.

Hank grinned. "Welcome back, you gave us all quite a scare."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

Head jerking around, Remy blinked. Spencer sat in the chair by his bed, Logan stood behind him, and Scott leant against the wall by the door. In Spencer's arms was a small, squirming bundle.

"_Mon dieu,_ y' pick de worse times t' go into labour Penny. Dat hurt like a bitch!"

Spencer chuckled. "You felt it then?"

"Every bit of it," Remy grimaced. "Gonna take dis Cajun a while t' f'rget it."

Logan snorted. "Tough shit Gumbo, you're lucky that's the worst."

To everyone's surprise, Remy had no smart assed comeback. If anything he looked thoroughly ashamed. "I'm so sorry Wolvie, Penny. It was m' fault, I should neva have taken Penny outta de mansion."

Logan shook his head. "Listen, all is forgiven. As much as I still want to kick your ass Remy, I think you may have suffered enough." A devious smile appeared on the feral's face. "In fact, y'know...if you experienced the labour pains with the pup, maybe you should be Godmother."

Remy blinked, eyes narrowing into a heated glare. "Oh fuck y' Logan..."

"Scooter, ya wanna take Gumbo as your partner being Godparents. He could be your God wife or something?"

Scott looked at Logan incredulous. Truthfully he didn't know whether to laugh or repeat Remy's response.

Spencer laughed and smacked Logan's belly. "Behave, mutt."

Remy smiled at Spencer. "Y' got a name f'r her?"

Spencer beamed. "I'd like you to meet, Daniella."

Daniella wriggled about in her blankets. Spencer looked down at her tiny form and knew, right then, he had everything he would ever want.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p><em>5 years Later...<em>

The sun was a warm smile, spilling in through the balcony window. Logan could hear students rushing to class, but with his husband of two years cuddle into him, he had more important concerns. Warm weight against him, Logan smiled down at Spencer's beautiful face and had ideas blooming in his mind when with a delighted squeal, the energetic whirlwind that was Daniella, leaped onto the bed and the lazy morning was forgotten. Spencer jerked awake, laughing when his daughter plastered his face with kisses.

"Up, up papa! Remy made pancakes!"

Logan chuckled and scooped up the little girl. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, daddy. Chocolate chip ones too, Remy said to get you up!"

Spencer rolled over looking at the clock and groaned. Seven am. He was going to kill that Cajun. Sitting up, he dragged a hand through his messy bronze curls and smiled when Logan pulled him down for a kiss. Daniella's very loud ew had him laughing against his husband's mouth. Logan kissed him one last time and rolled from bed.

"Alright Princess, we're up."

With a fond smile, Spencer wriggled from bed. These days it was a little harder to move and looking down at his swollen middle, his twin son's rolling about, the feline grinned. Life couldn't get any better.

He had found his paradise.

**THE END!**


End file.
